


Make This End

by lifelive94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Vampire Bella, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella met Jasper after Maria turned her? How far will Jasper go to save her. Or will he continue to follow Maria blindly? Set in our time. Non-canon (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fire. Fire licks the pads of my feet. It spreads throughout my body, burning my veins till they're nothing but ash. My bones have become liquid under my skin. 

Where did the sun go? How could it have just disappeared? Did She take it from me? Did She force it down when it started to rise? Is that why there's nothing but darkness?

My heart is racing faster now. It's going to explode out of my chest soon. There will be a gaping hole, showcasing where it used to live. I wonder what will become of me then. I wonder if I will still be here in the dark, or if I will cease to exist.

I think I would like for it to end. Nobody wants to die, but I'm already burning alive. I'm burning bright in the darkness, and I want to be set free from it.

And then. Then there is an explosion so powerful, my eyes open. I'm not breathing anymore, but my eyes open. The burning has traveled to my throat. It has settled there, this monstrous sensation that refuses to go away. I'm driven mad by it. The desperation is overwhelming. I want it gone, I want it soothed so it doesn't have control over my mind.

"She's awake," a soft melodic voice speaks.

"How lovely," is the reply.

One is a man, the other a woman. It's The woman. Her deep, luscious voice is thick like mud. There's a slight lilt to her voice, making her sound more innocent than she is.

"Come," she beckons, stepping to my side. "It's time."

I turn my head slightly. I see her. I see past her gentle smile and her dark, red eyes and her perfectly curled hair. I see _her,_ and she is a monster.

"Is she mute?" the male questions, coming to stand beside her.

The olive-skinned woman stares down at me, her straight, white teeth on display. The smile is meant to look friendly. It isn't. It's dark and greedy. It's a decaying body, it's a rotten piece of meat. "She's stubborn," The Woman replies.

"I will break her of that," the golden-haired man says.

"I know, darling." The Woman kisses him deeply before she slips out the door.

I gaze at the man. He's quite beautiful. His skin is flawless. His features are distinguished. Hard, smooth lines make up his face, but it is his eyes that draw my attention. His eyes are so very red. It gives his angelic features a demonic air. He's as much a monster as the Woman who brought me here.

"You are now property of Maria," he says authoritatively. "You are her soldier, and you will do as you are told. Is that clear?"

I push myself up by my elbows. The movement is fast. Too fast. I end up on my hands and knees on the floor. What just happened is impossible, and yet it happened nevertheless.

"What am I?" I ask.

"You're a vampire." He says it as if he's talking about the weather or describing what he had for lunch.

I laugh then. I have no idea what comes over me, but I laugh and I laugh and I laugh until I die. No, wait, I'm already dead, but not really dead. My life has become a puzzle. Except this puzzle is too big to put together, and there are pieces missing.

I get to my feet once the laughs taper off. I glance at Him as I dust off my clothing. "I'm a vampire," I inform him like he doesn't already know.

His expression is guarded. He looks as if he doesn't know what to make of me.

The doors to the barn fly open suddenly. Another vampire comes in, dragging a young man with him. The burning in my throat intensifies to a painful degree. I smell the blood, and it calls to me, it's song relentless.

"Here ya go," the greasy looking vampire says, throwing the human boy down at my feet. He leaves quickly, slamming the wooden doors as he goes.

My gaze is steady on the boy. He can't be older than 17. He has clear, blue eyes. His hair is dark like the night sky. He's trembling uncontrollably. His fingers are digging into the dirt floor as if he plans to dig his way out. Those sky blue eyes of his flit between us, diligently watching out for a sudden attack. His heart is beating a mile a minute. The smell of his sweat mixes pleasantly with the red substance flowing through his veins.

I swallow. My eyes find the other vampire, and I find he's been watching me, a curious look in his eyes. My fingers clench at my sides. "No," I say quietly.

I want to tear into the boy's flesh. I can't remember ever wanting anything more, but I won't do it. My repulsion is strong. I couldn't live with myself if I killed this young human being.

The vampire raises his eyebrows at me, his gaze challenging. "You refuse to eat your food?" he asks, doing a fairly good job at hiding his surprise.

"I won't hurt him," I say resolutely, proving the statement by backing up a few feet.

He hums thoughtfully. There's no warning when he lunges for the boy. It's fast and graceful. Instinct drives me when I counter his attack, my body ramming his as I throw him backwards, away from the gasping human.

He comes for me then, his hands finding my throat quickly. He digs his fingers in, tightening his grip painfully. I can't get out of his hold, and after several seconds, I stop trying. I stare up at him instead. "Are you going to kill me?"

Confusion and astonishment shines from his eyes. "You're not afraid," he murmurs.

I stay silent, but I don't look away. I'm begging him to kill me. I don't want to be this. I can't live with what I've become. And I don't want to. He would be doing me a favor by ending me.

I'm let go abruptly. He goes to the boy and he bites into his neck viciously. My cry is loud; my hands reach for the dying boy. It's too late though.

After he's done, he tosses the body away from him, a wicked smirk set on his mouth. "Soon you're going to learn who's in charge. And it's not you."

The boy's mouth is still twisted in a horrified scream. Sickened, I turn away from the scene. "I would rather die than be who you want me to be," I say.

My newly attuned ears pick up on his silent footsteps. He's walking towards the door. "That can certainly be arranged," he replies on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

"How is our newest recruit?" Maria asks.

There are several different ways I could answer that question. I am not sure which one I should use. The complete truth is too honest, too raw.

"She is proving to be difficult," I say. "However, I am confident I can bend her will to mine."

Her red lips curl in delight. She's pleased. My cruelty brings her pleasure. I close my eyes to help block the forceful assault. Every emotion Maria feels is intense. There is nothing soft about the woman before me.

"You do so well," she whispers, her voice sticky sweetness.

There's several moments of nothing. Silence reigns. Then she's grazing my back with too soft fingers. Her caress is like a spider's web. She touches me and I'm caught. I'm hers and there's no hope for escape. For a long time, I didn't want to escape.

Now...

"How should I reward you?" Her breath hits my cheek. Her nails create a red path down my arm. She's rough in her handling of me. In every situation, she seeks to remind me who's in charge. I am her pet, her plaything she toys around with when she is bored.

Why isn't that enough anymore?

Why can't I stop picturing the girl's eyes when she looked down at the boy Kane brought her?

Why didn't she take what was offered to her?

Why spare him when she so clearly wanted his blood?

"You may reward me how you see fit," I say, playing the part.

"Good answer," she purrs.

I have never seen a newborn refuse blood of any kind. I have never had one fight to save their victim.

I felt what she felt. I felt her desire to save the useless human. The way he died sickened her.  _ I _ sickened her. I know this because I read her emotions like one reads words in a book.

And for a second. For one little second, I felt shame.

I do not live with regret. It's a waste of time. I am who I am, and that's all there is. My way of life is all there is. Those who do not comply are taken care of.

She did not comply.

She's not dead.

"You are a thousand miles away," Maria comments. Her curves move to fit against my body. How is it she doesn't fit like she used to?

"I'm worried," I cover up. "Our men are weak. They care only for blood. Our control on them is tenuous at best."

A frown weighs down her plump mouth. My distraction stuns her. I am hers. I am hers and my attention should always be focused on her. "You doubt me," she says.

The hurt she mimes is fake. The pout of her bottom lip is beneath her. There's no outwardly sign of her sudden insecurity, but I feel it lurking underneath her anger. She cannot hide from me. She knows this. A part of her hates me for it.

I stay still as she drags her fingers down my chest seductively. I go into my head. I have an entire world in there. There's no pain or suffering. I am happy in my world. I am free. I am not tied down to anyone or anything.

"I did not mean to insinuate that I doubted your abilities," I murmur, faking respect.

I find my thoughts going back to the girl. Her hair is brown like Maria's. Her face is more angular though. Her body is lean, and her legs go on for miles. She's beautiful, but not in an obvious way. It wasn't what I noticed first. It was her lack of fear that caught my attention. There was no panic. There was no desire to get away. Her aura was resigned.

"You may go," Maria says, disapproving. She's not happy with me.

I don't think I care. I'm no longer her puppet. The strings have been cut. By the girl. She dared to defy me. She dared to be different. And by doing so she garnered my interest.

Nodding my head obediently, I hide my relief as I walk out of the mansion Maria has barricaded herself in. Back in the sun, feeling less caged, I head for one of the barns. The one where the new vampire sits and waits.

My desire to see her has grown, and I can no longer deny myself. I want her eyes focused on me. I want to immerse myself in her unpredictable emotions. I want to swim in them and come out a different person.

I enter the barn, spotting her immediately. There's a stillness about her that speaks of a deep calm. She feels my presence. There's a spark of distaste, a smidge of disgust. My sudden appearance is not welcome.

The dead body is right where I left it. Before she wouldn't look at it, but now she's staring at it, giving it her complete focus. "You must be thirsty," I say.

"I'm fine," she replies dismissively.

So stubborn. "No one has ever held out this long," I admit.

Still she refuses to look away from the boy. "What was his name?" she asks.

"I don't know. It hardly matters. He served his purpose."

That gets her attention. I have seen hate before. I have felt it multiple times. What she is feeling is stronger than that. I don't have a name for it, but it has consumed her. It  _ is _ her. "You're name is Jasper."

Startled, I draw closer. "You want to know how I know that," she says. There's hardly a pause before she explains, "I overheard someone talking about you."

"What's your name?" I ask, suddenly needing to know.

"It doesn't matter," she whispers. There's a finality in her tone, signaling she doesn't plan on telling me.

"And what is  _ my _ purpose, Jasper?" she asks, getting to her feet, fluidly.

"You're a soldier. You're purpose is to follow commands." I don't think when I say it. I'm so used to spouting off the words, they have ceased to hold any meaning.

"And what will I be commanded to do?" she questions.

We're standing face to face. Did she have green eyes before the change? Maybe blue or brown? "We're building an army designed to attack the Volturi. They're a powerful group of vampires."

"Do you think it will hurt any less to die a second time?" she asks me, curious in an indifferent way.

"You aren't going to die," I snarl.

The very thought angers me. She isn't going to die. She can't. I won't let her. I've just met her. She's the light. I need the light. I've been too long without it.

"Maria will do it," she replies, her voice matter-of-fact. "Or she will make you kill me. You care for her, and she uses you to carry out her orders."

I hate that that used to be true. I despise how I have followed her commands like a good little soldier for so long. How disgustingly weak I was.

"Am I allowed to leave the barn if I promise to do as I'm told?" she asks before I can say anything.

"You can't be trusted not to run away," I say roughly.

This girl has me undone. I think I would crawl for her on my hands and knees if she asked it of me. Somehow I know she would never want that. Perhaps that is why I trust her.

"So I'm going to be locked in here until I'm needed?"

I nod. "You can't be trusted," I repeat.

I don't mean what I'm saying. I have no desire to punish her, but I have to keep up appearances. Besides, if she runs away, I might not ever see her again.

A tidal wave of sadness flows through her. Acceptance paints an intricate design in her eyes. Quietly, she goes to sit in the far corner of the room.

I steel myself to her pain. I have things I need to do if I'm going to pull this off. Determination fuels my steps. I signal Kane to stand guard. Pulling him to me, I whisper, "Touch her and I will burn you alive."

He takes the hint nicely. I run into the wilderness, intent on solving the girl's food issue. She won't drink from a human, which creates a slight problem.

I think about what else could work. Blood. Need blood, but not from a human. What else?

What else?

Then it dawns on me. Animals. Animals have blood. I've never tried drinking from an animal, but it might work. It might be enough to sustain her. It's worth a shot anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

My memories of Before are starting to dim. I don't know why. It's like there's this filmy substance obstructing my vision, and I have to squint to see through the mist.

My name is Bella Swan. I live with my dad, Charlie. I'm a senior in high school. A few weeks ago, I got my acceptance letter to Dartmouth. I have an old, red truck my dad gave me a few years ago.

_ That's right, Bella. Don't forget. Never forget. _

I have always wanted a dog, but Charlie's allergic.

_ Come on! There's more. There has to be more. _

My mother divorced my dad when I was a baby. She got remarried a couple of years ago. I love to feel the sun on my face. I listen to all kinds of music because I can't choose just one genre. Spaghetti is my favorite food. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite playwright by Shakespeare.

_ Yes. That's it. You haven't forgotten. You aren't lost _ .

I realize that I've been pacing around like a caged tiger since Jasper left. My throat is burning. I want to claw and scratch the pain away, but I know it won't help. The burning is a part of me now. It's a not-so-nice reminder of what I have become.

I move for the double doors when I hear footsteps. Having memorized Jasper's steady gait, I know he's right on the other side of the door. I can feel his power seeping through the cracks in the wood.

I flash to the center of the room when he enters the space. He has a dead deer attached to his shoulders. He looks at me, and lays it on the ground, a few feet from where I'm standing.

He keeps an eye on me while he says over his shoulder, "Kane, come in here and take the body."

The dirty vampire speeds inside, tosses the body over his shoulder, and speeds out again. Not once does he look in our direction. I file his name away, in case I might need it later.

"That's for you," Jasper tells me, pointing at the animal lying between us. "It's pretty fresh."

I think about what he could mean. At first, I'm completely confused, but then I start to smell the blood. It's not nearly as appetizing as the boys had been, but I fall to my knees and bite into it all the same. I'm too thirsty to be picky.

Blood fills my mouth, falls down my throat, soothing the ache slightly. I suck the deer dry, desperate for every last drop. By the time I'm finished, I feel more sane, more in control.

Jasper's made himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the floor, directly in front of me. I watch him warily, unsure of his intentions. "Why would you help me?" I ask.

"We have 10 newborns. You're number 11. We need more if we're going to have a chance with the Volturi."

"Can't go killing off your army, is that it?"

He smirks. "Exactly."

I chuckle bitterly. My hand pushes my mane of hair out of my face, and the other wipes away the blood dribbling down my chin. "I thought people signed on to fight a war. I wasn't aware they were forced."

A dark look crosses his face. "Well, now you're aware."

"What have the Volturi done? Why are you building an army to fight them?"

"A soldier doesn't ask questions."

"I'm not your soldier," I retort. "I never wanted this."

I jump to my feet. Angrily, I stride to the opposite side of the barn. My emotions are skyrocketing, firing off like an out of control firework. Fear pulses, anger pounds, hatred slams into me relentlessly.

"I can feel your emotions," he says, his tone conversational.

I won't look at him. "How?"

"It's the power I was given when I woke up," he says.

Horror washes over me as it slowly dawns on me what that means. "You know exactly what your victim is feeling when you kill them." It's not a question. It's a horrible realization.

"I do." He's so honest about it. There's no sign of remorse, no sign of guilt.

I lower my head, fingering the scar on my wrist. "Maria pretended like she was homeless," I murmur. "It was dark and I was leaving the store. She was waiting outside."

I laugh harshly to myself. "I went searching in my wallet for some money. I remember I had a twenty, and I held it out to her. I felt pity for her then, I felt sadness at how awful her life must be.

But then she gripped my arm with hands of steel, and she sunk her teeth into my skin. There was only pain after that."

Why tell him what happened? I'm not sure. Maybe because I want him to see what kind of person he's supporting, but of course he already knows. He understands the kind of person Maria is because he's just like her. I shouldn't forget that.

My eyes cut across the room till I'm staring into his intimidating gaze. "You have no respect for life. Not even for your own life. How could you? You allow yourself to be Maria's slave."

His jaw hardens. He flashes to my side. "You know nothing," he spits out.

I tilt my head defiantly. "You're name is Jasper Hale. You are Maria's pet. You hate yourself. You hate Maria. You hate everything."

Stunned, he backs off. He looks at me with wide eyes. If he needed to breathe, I would be willing to bet, he'd be panting by now. "You're not as mysterious as you might like to think," I whisper.

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

The doors open once again, and Maria stalks in. "My newest creation," she says, coming to stand before me, her eager eyes taking in my person.

Jasper stiffens, but otherwise stays still. I observe Maria, unimpressed with what I see. She's pretty in a superficial way. Such a tiny thing, but I know from experience, she's a force to be reckoned with.

"You're mature for your age," she comments thoughtfully. "Most of my newborns are quite crazed, but you...you are different."

She looks at me as if she expects me to thank her for the compliment. She'll be waiting a long time if that's the case.

There's a drawn out pause, then she says in a commanding voice, "Jasper, report."

"The newborn is stable. She'll be ready soon," he says, fast and to the point.

Nodding, she purses her lips. "Make sure you teach her how to fight. I would hate to lose an asset so valuable."

"Of course," he says, his tone and his stance submissive.

Smiling, her eyes slide to Jasper. Her palms cup his face like one would a lover, but I sense it's an act. "Don't fail me," she tells him quietly.

"I won't," he vows.

She presses a kiss to his lips, and leaves as suddenly she had arrived. I see Kane nod at her as she walks by, but the doors close and I see nothing else. "I guess we're both slaves," I say softly.

"What's your name?" he asks for the second time today.

I don't want to tell him. I have had everything taken from me. Everything I know and care about is gone. My family, my friends, my humanity. My name is all I have left. It's the only thing they can't take from me. If they know it, then they'll have more power over me because names are powerful.

I go sit in my corner. "You can call me whatever you like," I say.

He follows, falling gracefully to the floor beside me. "It's hardly fair that you know my name, and yet I don't know yours."

I feel so very fragile. I'm spun glass that's just tipped over the table. I'm a flower that's just been stepped on.

My smile is hard, unforgiving. My chest rattles, and my fingers are clawing into the earth, trying to keep myself from falling over the cliff I see in my mind's eye. "Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's POV**

I left her for a few hours. Her emotional state was waning, and I thought she could use some time to herself. I had Kane guard the doors again just in case. I would have done it myself but she would have known I was nearby, probably cancelling out the gesture of giving her space.

That was five long hours ago. I had spent that time with the other newborns. Each second, each minute, each  _ hour _ left me more frustrated than the last. The difference between the girl and the other newborns is great. Her control, her maturity, as Maria so kindly put it, is incredible. Impossible even.

I couldn't wait to get back to the barn during those hours, and now I'm standing before the door, nervous and jittery. I would laugh, but there's a lump caught in my throat, making it difficult to even swallow.

"She's been pacing," Kane murmurs, picking dirt from under his nails.

"Has she said anything?" I inquire, trying not to sound too interested.

"Nah, not a word that I could hear," he says, grinning slyly at the joke.

"You can go. Keep a watch on the others."

Nodding, he gives me a sarcastic salute, ambling up the hill towards the other structures lining the premises. I take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and curl my fingers around the old, rusty handle.

Her pacing doesn't falter. "You're going to wear a hole in the earth," I find myself teasing.

Marveling at how comfortable I feel with her, I shut the doors, needing a second to collect myself.

"Good," she says, her belle-like voice curt. "Maybe then I could get out of this hellhole."

Amused, I jump up onto the wooden stall that used to contain livestock. "Are you ready to learn how to defend yourself?" I ask.

Her dainty mouth curls into a frown. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Afraid not."

Turning to me, she plants her little hands on her hips. "Well then," she huffs. "Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to teach me how to fight?"

Hiding my smile, I bow my head, and hop down. "First things first," I instruct. "Never stop moving. You pause and it's guaranteed that three other vampires will be on you, tearing off an arm, leg, and head."

"Never let your guard down," I continue, moving to stand in front of her. "Everyone is your enemy."

Anxiety flares to life in her eyes, but she restrains it, forces it down quickly. Impressed, I decide to test her. Smiling, I lunge for her neck, preparing to have hold of it before she can even register what's going on.

I end up grinding to a stop, barely missing the back wall. I turn around, surprised when I see her standing there, only having moved a few inches in order to avoid my attack.

"That was good," I tell her grudgingly.

"Your face gave you away," she informs me.

"Excuse me?"

"The smile was meant to distract me, throw me off, but your eyes were gleaming like a lion preparing to pounce on its prey."

She's grinning triumphantly, and I find myself hard pressed not to smile with her. She's smart, observant. "You're fast. That's good. You're going to need your speed to survive."

"Protect your neck," I go on. "If your neck gets torn off, it's over."

Her eyes are serious. Good. It's important she understands what's at stake here. "And never go for the easy kill. They'll be expecting that."

"I was a very clumsy human," she says faintly. Glancing my way, she shrugs a little. "I hope I'm better as a vampire."

Worry and fear are playing tug of war inside her, each emotion fighting to take over. Concerned, I walk up to her, tilt her chin up. My thumb caresses the soft skin under her jaw. "You show more promise than any of the others," I reassure her.

She bites her lip. The desire to bite it for her is overwhelming. After, I would soothe the hurt with my tongue. I would kiss her till her knees broke and her mouth stung. I would -

Wrenching her face out of my grasp, she spins around. I try to read her but somehow her emotions are hidden from me. They're just beyond my reach. I can feel that they're there, but I can't feel what they are. I'm not sure if she's scared or nervous or disgusted.

"What's next?" she queries, turning back to me with a blank expression like nothing happened.

I push the questions I have to the back of my mind. I can corner her later; I can seek out the answers my mind so desperately wants after we finish this.

"We practice," I say.

Then I run at her, arranging my body to strike.

* * *

She's phenomenal. She dances and spins out of my grasp each time I go for her. Not once have I caught her. Then Kane barges in, causing her to lose focus.

I go for her neck, deciding to teach her a lesson: never lose focus when fighting, but I am thrown back when I get inches from her skin. The force of it stuns me. It was like a physical being had grabbed me and pushed me away.

When I look up, both her and Kane are staring at me. Kane's face is dead except for his eyes, which are twinkling in amusement. The girl is staring at me, her mouth open, and her brows furrowed.

"How did I do that?" she asks, shocked.

Kane leans against the tractor that's just inside the barn. "It looks like the lil' lady has a power."

Looking between Kane and I, she says, "I can stop people from touching me?"

"It would seem so," Kane replies, smiling wickedly.

I begin to see the problem in that. If she can block off attacks with an invisible force field, then what's to stop her from marching right out the door? There would be no way to stop her.

Feeling panic start to flood my mind and body, I rush to her, stopping a couple feet from her frozen form. I don't want to call attention to my fear. There's a small chance she hasn't thought about the implications of her gift yet.

"I didn't even think about it," she murmurs. "The door opening distracted me." Her wide eyes stare at me intensely. "I felt you closing in, and I panicked."

"Maria is goin' to be happy 'bout this," Kane cuts in.

Her response is immediate. Her shoulders stiffen, her back straightens. Fury flashes across her face before she slowly tilts her head to the side. A dark grin curves the sides of her mouth up.

I curse Kane. The moment she figures out how to escape, a roar of triumph flares to life in her eyes. Her anticipation crashes over me like a tsunami leveling a town.

_ It's over _ , I think. She holds all of the right cards, and I fully expect her to take the opportunity we both know she has.

Unexpectedly, she moves to sit down on the floor. "Yes, I'm sure Maria will be thrilled," she says calmly.

"I came to tell y'all Maria is planning a raid tonight. She wants to bring the girl."

"Brilliant!" she exclaims. "Something to look forward to."

Kane and I both look at her curiously. This is not the same girl. Excitement is alive, and it's kicking inside of her. Her face gives nothing away, but her emotions are growing, spinning, swelling into something beautiful in its unpredictability.

She's planning something.

"Go," I order tightly, not even sparing Kane a glance as he leaves to go report back to Maria.

I wait for her to speak first. I wait, and I wait, and I wait. I stare as l wait, unsure of what else to do. Finally,  _ finally _ , she looks up. "I'm going to take a guess and say a raid is where you turn more humans, am I right?"

"Yes." I can't find a good enough reason to keep the truth from her.

"And the point of doing this is so you can use said people to fight a war for you," she states, her voice hard, unyielding.

The truth is scrubbing me raw. Her judgment weighs heavy on my shoulders. Why it matters, I don't know. "Yes."

Sighing, she leans back on her elbows, her gaze turned to the roof. "How were you turned, Jasper? Did Maria do it?"

I recoil at the question. No one has ever cared enough to ask me how I became the indestructible being I am now. I've hardly given it much thought myself. I've accepted my fate. What's done is done.

"Maria turned me awhile ago," I say, not understanding why I say anything at all. I certainly hadn't meant to.

"I'm sorry," she tells me, her face sympathetic. I search for any sign of pity in her cocktail of emotions, but I can't find any trace of the hideous emotion.

"You could leave," I blurt out. "With your power, no one, not even me, could stop you."

Her kindness has broke me. The walls protecting me from feeling anything of my own have been torn down. She destroyed them like they were just flimsy pieces of paper. And now I'm lost. I think about my old life. I used to be a good person, a happy person.

Now I'm a monster.

It's a startling realization. One I'm not quite ready to deal with.

"I could, yes," she says, smiling up at me. "But then Maria would win, wouldn't she? I don't want her to win."

Baffled and more than a little amazed, I ask, "What are you going to do?"

Her smile transforms into a delighted giggle. It chimes in the air, cracking the armor surrounding my heart. "I'm going to play her game, and then I'm going to make her play mine."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Maria stands in the threshold of the barn, watching me with greedy eyes. "Is she ready?"

"I am," I say before Jasper can.

She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but says nothing. Neither does she clear a path when I make to leave. Her stare drills into me, her cold eyes calculating. "You don't know me yet, but I do not tolerate failure. Disobedience will be rewarded with pain. Remember that, little one."

She steps aside then, a long, slender arm extending out to present the outside world to me.

Flat land, sparse trees, barns littering the earth every few hundred feet. This definitely isn't Forks. "Where are we exactly?"

Jasper and Maria walk side by side, directly in front of me. Maria whistles loudly, then says, "Texas."

Four dark shadows emerge from one of the barns closer to the main house. All male, with bulky bodies. They're giants, standing at least 7 feet each. The one in the middle is probably closer to 7'5.

They quickly fall into step beside me. The one on my right snarls and snorts like a rabid animal. "Darren, control yourself, or you won't receive your dinner," Maria threatens lightly.

She's completely confident in her capabilities in keeping these hulking vampires in line. There's no hesitation in her step, no outward sign of nervousness. And they listen. Darren quiets down immediately, all of them doing as she says without question.

Amazed, I keep my gaze straight ahead. I haven't worked out a plan to get my revenge yet. I felt it would be smarter to get the lay of the land first. I can't take her down if I don't know what I'm dealing with.

Without warning, Maria picks up the pace from a human walk to a vampire sprint. I'm still amazed at how fast I am, how strong. It's mind blowing, and heartbreaking, because I would always choose the clumsy, weak Bella over this.

We race through terrain. Most of it is barren countryside, but over time the scenery begins to change. I notice city lights up ahead after a while, and I begin to hear signs of life.

Maria comes to a sudden halt. Her eyes scan the area up ahead. "You know what to do," she tells the men.

They run off into the city, each going in a different direction.

"Jasper, you'll stay with me, and you," she directs towards me, a hint of challenge in her voice, "will find someone and bring them to me."

I'm not sure if she expects me to pass this test or not. However, I have little choice in the matter. If I want to make her pay, then I have to pretend I'm on her side.

I don't dare look over at Jasper. She would notice, and she would suspect something. "Okay."

"If you run away, or you draw attention to yourself, and us by extension, just know there's no place you can go where I won't be able to find you."

Her cruel smile and cold eyes feel like splinters in my skin. It takes everything I have not to attack her on the spot, but I know it would be useless. I may be able to block her attacks, but I'm not as in control of my power as I could be. I need more time.

I widen my stance. "I understand."

"I hope so," she murmurs. "Now go."

And I do.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Maria-"

"Your doubt in me is disquieting, Jasper."

Her cool tone and clenched fists warn me that I'm treading on thin ice. She's not in the mood for questions. The problem is, I can't stop asking them.

Maria just sent that girl out into a city full of people. Unknowing, naive people that have no idea what's coming their way. Or _who_ in this case. A girl who is new to being a vampire, a girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she will because she wants Maria's head on a platter.

Her desire to make Maria pay is going to be her downfall. Because deep down, I know she doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to hurt people. That's why she refused to tear into that boy last night.

"I only want to make sure our plan stays in tact," I lie. "There's no way to know she'll be strong enough to pull this off."

"I know," Maria shoots back, her tone icy. "But I didn't get this far by playing it safe."

"You sent a newborn out into a populated area without supervision."

"She's different, stronger. You know this. She could be the key to beating the Volturi."

I huff out a laugh. If only she knew. The girl would more than likely help the Volturi _kill_ Maria, than help Maria win anything. Maria picked the wrong girl this time. "You're pushing her too fast, too soon," I warn.

"I will be the judge of that," she fumes, stepping into my space, her face contorted in anger.

I need to stay silent. The voice in the back of my head is begging me to shut up, but I ignore it. The stakes are higher this time. "You're judgement is clouded-"

Snarling, she comes at me, her mouth closing around the juncture of my neck. The venom stings, and her little hands tear into my hair with a force that causes my head to snap back.

"I am in charge!" she shrieks. "You were nothing before I found you, nothing! Don't you dare question me."

Stepping back after a moment she seemed to regain her composure, looking out at the city. "She's special to you," she murmurs quietly.

"Don't be-"

"You trusted me before she came," she says, her voice hard. "You're suspiciously protective of her. You stare at her longer than is necessary. Your body moves with hers.”  

She pauses.  

“You care for her," she concludes finally.

Gazing up at me, her eyes dare me to deny it. I have no desire to really. Yes, I care for the girl. She intrigues me. I want to protect her. I _don't_ want Maria corrupting her.

I don't want Maria anywhere near her.

"I don't know how to care for anyone," I say tonelessly.

"That's a lie. You can have your schoolboy crush," she says, her voice low. "But if it interferes with my plans, Jasper, then you know who you will have to answer to."

The girl is in over her head. She might be indestructible, but Maria is powerful as well. Maria won't go down without a fight, and she knows how to win better than anyone I know.

"I don't know what you mean," I say firmly.

"I mean, both of you belong to _me,_ " she replies fiercely. "Don't ever forget that."

How could I? I know who my master is. If only the girl knew and understood too. "I won't forget."

"I know about her gift."

And the punches keep coming. "Yes, it should come in handy," I reply, forcing myself to make eye contact with her.

Her ruby red eyes glitter at me in the dark. "It's a good thing she's on our side," she comments, watching me closely.

My gaze doesn't falter, my expression doesn't fall. "I agree."

"You would tell me if she wasn't completely on board, wouldn't you?"

No. Never. "Of course."

Her hand moves to pet the back of my head affectionately. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Bella's POV**

It's almost too easy finding someone.

I've been sulking in an alley when he comes stumbling out from the back entry of what looks to be a bar. His green eyes are glassy, unfocused. His steps are unsure; he comes close to falling down the steps several times.

I step out of the shadows when his feet make contact with the ground, and he sees me. A goofy smile finds its way to his lips, and two meaty hands reach out as if to grab me. I evade his grasp easily.

"You're a pretty little thing," he slurs.

Am I really going to do this? Can I even? "What's your name?" I ask him, keeping my distance.

"Brent," he mumbles, staggering forward. "What's yours, sweetheart?"

I have to do this. Maria has to think I'm on her side. She needs to believe I deserve her trust. "Does it matter? You won't remember it tomorrow," I whisper, finally letting him catch me.

His hold is loose but firm. He's not meaning to hurt me, but he's interested in what I have to offer. I feel guilt at what I'm about to do, but it's the only way I can stay close to Maria without her suspecting anything.

"You're cold," he says, moving to caress the skin under my shirt.

"Yes. I am. You will be too, soon enough."

l stand up on my toes, and I sink my teeth into the tender skin of his neck.

* * *

Carrying the 200 pound man is much easier than it would have been. I don't have any problem hoisting him over my shoulder and trudging back into the more desolate part of Louisiana.

I figured it out after seeing a few street signs. In a few short hours, Maria had led us to New Orleans. I still can't believe we can run that fast in such a short amount of time.

Each step gets me closer to my destination. About five miles out, I come across one of Maria's newborns. He has a young girl in his arms. Her hair is the color of corn, and her skin is pale in the moonlight. It will be even paler in a few days.

I'm beginning to think I made a mistake. Brent's quiet whimpers are becoming pained groans, soon they'll be agonized screams.

His pain floors me, and I start to see the truth. I've become  _ Maria _ in an extremely short amount of time. I wanted revenge because she had taken my life from me, but I just took a life from someone else.

I justified it in my mind. I told myself I had to do it. That it was the only way to fool Maria. I twisted everything around in my head so that I could be on my way to getting even.

The knowledge of what I've done is a heavy burden on my conscience, however. It wasn't worth it. It hasn't taken long for me to figure out that revenge is a shallow mistress.

In a little over a day, I find out I'm a vampire, I'm told I'm basically a puppet for a crazed vampire who is out for revenge herself, and somehow I manage to learn how to fight.

It has been a lot to take in, but this...what I've just done is too much. I can't seem to get a grip on myself. I was desperate to remember my past earlier, but now I want to forget it.

Bella is dead. The Bella that made dinner for her dad, the Bella that loved to hang out with her friends...that Bella is gone, and the past is too painful for me to dwell on, and yet I can't seem to forget it.

"My name was Bella," I whisper into the wind. "I was 17 when I died. I loved the sun. My favorite color was blue."

The other three vampires emerge from the fog, all of them carrying a victim in their arms. One has his victim's blood still coating his thin lips.

Maria stands on the top of the hill, Jasper slightly behind her. When we reach them, we set our prizes down onto the damp grass. I set Brent down last, reluctant to let him go.

She studies the new recruits diligently. Her arms fold over her chest, and she smiles at us. "You did well. Our army is complete."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Can I stay with him?" she asks.

She means the sandy-haired man that is currently lying on the ground convulsing. The man that she brought in for Maria. "Why would you want to?"

Her guilt beats against my own chest relentlessly. She regrets what she had to do to keep Maria happy. I knew she would, though I never thought it would bother her this badly.

But why wouldn't it? What Maria asks us to do is murder, and eventually one becomes numb to the pain and the guilt and the regret. The girl before me is new to this though. Tonight was the first time she robbed someone's humanity from them.

I sigh, and I look down at the pitiful creature at my feet. "He's going to be crazed when he wakes," I say. "And he isn't going to be too happy to see his attacker as soon as he comes around, either."

Cringing, she folds her arms around herself. "He was pretty drunk. He might not remember me."

"Perhaps," I concede. "I still don't think we should risk it."

"My power..." her voice shakes, and she pauses to clear her throat, "My power would keep me safe if he chose to attack me."

This means a lot to her. It's her way of punishing herself. I can understand that. I used to let the newborns have their way with me just so I could feel something. I deserved the pain. I still do. "You don't need to do this," I murmur, reaching an arm out to brush her cheek.

She turns her head away, hiding her face from me. "Could you find me an animal, please? I'm thirsty."

Her small voice twists my frozen organs into knots. "Alright. But be careful," I plead.

Nodding, she bends down to pull the screaming man into her arms. "Where do you put them?" she asks me.

"The third barn away from the house."

She races to the structure, flings the doors open, and steps inside. I wait several moments, not entirely sure I made the right decision in letting her go in there with the hurting and the damned.

"Maria was right."

Kane is suddenly by my side, an intrigued gleam in his eyes. "You've got feelings for the lil' lady."

"What do you want, Kane?" I ask impatiently.

Ignoring my frustration, he says, "What happened to making her stay in the barn?"

"She's earned her right to have some freedom," I reply defensively, wanting this conversation to be over.

"You're going out to get her an animal to drink, aren't you?"

"How is that your business?"

His dark smile would be enough to give me chills if I were human. "Maria likes me to keep her up-to-date on the goings on 'round here."

"That's right, I forgot. She would be completely lost without her errand boy."

The dig hits home. His eyes darken, and his jaw tenses. "You think yer so high and mighty," he spits out. "Just don't forget that this property you're standing on is mine, and that Maria doesn't take kindly to insubordination."

Getting up in his face, I bare my teeth. "And don't forget who took your land for herself. You were such an easy target," I mock. "No friends, no family. You were so far from civilization that no one even knew or cared you were out here."

His pale face turns a shade lighter yet. "That doesn't have anything to-"

"It has everything to do with it," I counter. "You had a life, and Maria stole it from you, and made you her personal lap dog to boot."

"That girl is gettin' in your head. She's going to end up getting the two of you killed." His hands are tight by his sides. His eyes are wide. Fear is written all over his face. I can't blame him for being afraid. Anyone thinking about turning on Maria  _ should be _ scared.

"Maria won't kill us. She needs us for now." I shrug. "And besides, no one is going against Maria's orders. The girl got us a new man for our army."

"It's your thoughts that are being poisoned," he whispers.

"Are you going to be a problem, Kane?"

He understands and acknowledges the not-so-subtle warning. He swallows, a loud, wet noise in the otherwise silent evening. "I don't want any trouble."

I step away from him, my hands in the air in a show of surrender. "Me either," I say, grinning. "But since we're taking the time to remember things..." My hands grasp for the collar of his plaid shirt quickly. "Remember that Maria isn't the only one around here who knows how to inflict unimaginable pain."

Satisfied that I got my point across, I let him go. He makes a show of looking unimpressed, but I can feel his unease. I'm confident that he won't go to Maria about anything as long as the girl and I play our cards right.

I need to have a chat with her when I get back. I haven't told her that I will help her, but I'm going to. I'm going to help her destroy Maria. My allegiances have changed, and I am going to tell her as soon as I can.

But first, I have an unsuspecting, little animal to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~

**Bella's POV**

I stand in the middle of the barn for an hour. I listen to five different screams. I listen to five different pleas for the end. Every cry is like a thousand bullets piercing my skin. It  _ hurts _ . 

Did  _ I _ scream like that?

Did  _ I _ plead for mercy?

Jasper brings me another deer and three rabbits within that hour. He doesn't say anything about finding me in the middle of the barn with my eyes closed. He doesn't say anything at all.

Until, "Your appetite isn't as insatiable as other newborns. You know, you're very strange."

"I'm strange because I don't feel the need to drain every living thing in sight?"

Once again he drops to the floor beside me. "Among other things." I feel the weight of his stare. "How were you able to stop after you bit him?"

"It wasn't that hard," I say, shrugging. "I mean, he tasted...amazing, but I didn't want to kill him."

"You make it sound so easy. You behave as if you've been a vampire for centuries rather than mere days."

I smile unhappily at the dirt floor. "I don't know why that is."

"You're special," he declares solemnly. He says it as if it's the most truthful thing he knows. 

"I'm not. I'm just like her," I whisper. 

"I don't believe that. Maria takes lives by the dozens without a second thought. You care about people." 

"I don't think you're supposed to talk about your leader like that," I point out.

Again, his eyes burn a hole in the side of my face. "I don't follow Maria anymore." 

Looking at him from out of the corner of my eye, I say, "And who  _ do _ you follow?"

"Myself."

It's a nice thought, but Maria will never let him be his own person. She will never let him make his own decisions. Her control, her power, it means too much to her. "I want to help you," he tells me in a rush. 

Taken aback, I watch him curiously. "Why?" 

"Maria took me from my home when I was 17. That was three years ago. I was her first newborn."

"I'm sor-"

"No." He shakes his head, his platinum blond curls sway with the movement. "I do not need your pity. I don't even deserve that much. I let her rule me because I was lost. I had no idea how to exist without her."

"Did you have a family?" I ask.

"My father...she killed him in front of me."

Horrified, I duck my head. I forget for a second that he can feel what I feel. He doesn't need to see my face to know what emotion beats against my body. I’m practically an open book to him. 

"I had just turned, and I was trying so hard to keep my bloodlust in check. I didn't want to kill him, but I was in this very barn, and he was chained to a chair. His blood called to me, it sang to me."

"Maria didn't appreciate my struggle," he goes on quietly. "When things weren't moving along fast enough for her, she did the job for me."

"Jasper..."   I hate it, but I feel a profound sense of relief in knowing  _ my _ dad is okay. He's not dead. Maria didn't hurt him. I can be content knowing he's safe.

"I want to be free," he says, his voice full of desperate longing. "And I think I have a plan to get us out of here."

I want to get even. I want to hurt Maria like she's hurt me, but maybe I need to look at it from a different angle. Maybe leaving wouldn't be so bad. The only problem is... "She'll track us down. We can leave, but she'll never stop trying to catch us.

He places his elbows on his knees. A grin lights up his face, making him look his true age. "Yes, that's why we head for the Volturi."

Confused, I say, "I thought they were the enemy."

"They're Maria's enemy, not ours. Necessarily."

My brows furrow. "I don't understand."

"The Volturi killed Maria's lover several years ago. It's their job to keep our kind under wraps, but Jared couldn't control himself. He was killing people left and right, causing the humans to take notice. That's when the Volturi stepped in."

I begin to understand why Maria's created an army to go against the Volturi. "She's seeking revenge because they killed her partner?" 

"Yes, and she will do whatever it takes to destroy their coven."

"Why would we go to the Volturi?"

"They are the only group of vampires that stand a chance against Maria. There are many of them, and most of them have powers. We'll seek refuge there, and in return for their protection, we'll tell them everything we know."

I get to my feet. Pacing back and forth, I consider the chances of his plan working out. There's a lot of unknowns. The Volturi might not believe us, they might not trust our intentions, and then we would be just as screwed as we are now.

"You think it could work?"  I ask, digging my nails into the inside of my arms. 

Looking up at me calmly, he nods. "I think it's the best option we have right now."

"Where are they located?"

"Volterra, Italy."

"How do you suggest we get there?" 

He smiles. "Maria keeps a stash of money in the house. I know where it is, and I just so happen to know the combination to the lock."

As I begin to protest, he sticks his hand out, putting his palm over my mouth. "I can get it without her noticing," he reassures me. "I'll get the money, and I will procure us some colored contacts so we can easily blend in with the humans."

"So what, we just hop on a plane, and fly to Italy?" I ask sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. 

His smile widens, seemingly amused by my doubts. "That's exactly what we do."

"It's crazy," I murmur, turning to pace away from him. 

He gets to his feet then. I hear him walk towards me. "All brilliant plans are," he teases lightly. 

Spinning around, I run into his chest. My hands slap over his torso to steady myself. A strange feeling courses through my body and I step back like I've been burned. 

I refuse to look up when I say, "I guess I don't have a choice. I can't stay here."

"If this crazy plan of mine works, will you tell me your name?" he asks the question playfully, but I detect a note of seriousness under the playfulness. 

"I don't know why you care," I mumble, tucking my hair behind my ears. I still feel off balance, unsure.

I ignore the way he stares at me. The heat in his gaze unsettles me. "I would like to have something to call you.”

I smirk to lighten the mood. "I've always liked the name Emily."

"You're extremely stubborn," he says, frustrated.

"And you're annoyingly persistent," I shoot back.

Amusement shines from his eyes again. "My apologies,  _ Emily _ ." 

I laugh despite myself. "You're impossible."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper's POV**

I wait to enter the mansion until later the next day. Maria is out checking on the newborns when I race into the kitchen. The safe is in her bedroom upstairs.

No one is allowed in the house except Kane and I. It's forbidden territory for the newborns, but I've had her permission to take money since the beginning of our association with each other. I'm sure what I plan to use the money for wasn't what Maria had in mind when she granted me permission, but that no longer matters. What matters is that the girl and I get out of here.

Feeling my time running out, I slam the dresser door open, punch in the correct combination, and stuff as much money into my pockets as I can. I’m working on placing the safe back when I hear the front door squeak open. Freezing, I listen as heavy footsteps start to clomp their way up the narrow staircase.

Kane. It has to be him. I can’t think of a reason for him to be in the house, but that doesn’t really matter because I’m not supposed to be in here either. Not without a better reason than the one I have anyway. 

Going as fast as I can, I tuck the safe under my arm, close the drawer, and flash into the walk-in-closet. I crouch down, and pray that he doesn’t notice anything amiss. I doubt I could talk myself out of this one. Taking money is one thing, but hiding in Maria’s closet is another matter entirely.

He walks down the hall, pauses by the door. He’s not suspicious of anything. Not yet anyway. Time ticks away, and he slowly steps into the room. The closet door is made out of wooden slats, so I can see out well enough.

Kane’s by the door, overlooking the room. When he steps in, his fingers glide over every surface that he passes. He caresses the doorknob, the reading chair beside the entry. I watch him make a beeline for her dresser just like I had done, but instead of opening the drawer that contains the safe, he goes for the top drawer. The one that holds Maria’s clothes. Picking up a dark blue, V-neck sweater, he presses his face into the piece of clothing. I hear him inhale.

The dark lust emanating from him floors me. I haven’t ever noticed his feelings for Maria to be anything out of the ordinary. He treats her like she’s the boss, but obviously his feelings for her are deeper than I’d ever imagined.  

Eventually, he puts the sweater back, but he pulls another drawer open, and swipes a pair of black laced panties. These he doesn’t put back. He stuffs them in the back pocket of his dark washed jeans, and then leaves the room.

I stay in my position until I hear the front door close. Once I’m sure he’s far enough away, I slide the closet door back. I try to forget what I’d just seen. It’s not my problem, or my business, so I push it out of my mind.

I'm careful to leave everything as I found it, hoping Maria won't notice until it's too late.

"That was fast," the girl comments as soon as I make it back.

"I've got enough here for what we need," I say, dumping it on the ground for her to hide till later.

"I hope this works," she mutters, placing the dough in an old backpack.

"It will," I promise, listening closely for anyone. I wouldn't put it past Kane to eavesdrop.

"How do I know this isn't a set up?" she asks abruptly. "How do I know this isn't some elaborate plan to make me think you're on my side?"

"You can't," I say simply.

She snorts. "How reassuring."

"You're fully protected. I can't hurt you. In fact, you could leave with the money right now, and I couldn't stop you. I only want to help." I smirk. "Katherine."

She looks as if she's just sucked on a lemon. ""Katherine?"

"I figure I'll guess your name sooner or later."

Huffing, she shoves the last of the money into the bag. "No wonder Maria has you second in command. You're relentless."

Chuckling, I watch her closely. I take in the slight crease between her dark brows, the curl of her pink mouth. The change sharpened her features, lightened her complexion.

She really is beautiful.

"Be ready to go after sunset," I tell her.

"I'll be ready."

I glance back at her once more before leaving. I've got to report to Maria, and work some more with the newborns. I don't want to go. I want to stay with her, talk to her some more, but I can't let her distract me. If we're going to make it, I have to be smart.

* * *

  
"We're so close," Maria breathes, looking over at the 11 vampires fighting in the pasture. "There's the last batch to train, but after that, we'll be ready."

"Everything is falling into place."

Her grin is manic. "Jasper, we're going to change the vampire world. The Volturi are going to bow at _our_ feet when it's all over."

Except they won't. Because if I escape, the Volturi will know about Maria and her newborn army. She will lose. She will most likely be killed. Once she loses the element of surprise, it will be over.

"Yes, they will," I agree, turning back to watch the violence before me.

"I want the girl to join training with the others tomorrow," she declares. "It's about time she interacts with everyone else."

"I'll bunk her with the rest of the females tonight," I say, knowing full well that won't happen. Not if I get my way at least.

"Good. Tonight we feed. They're getting too thirsty to control," she murmurs, gesturing to the group of wrestling vampires.

That's perfect. Everyone will be too preoccupied with dinner to notice if the girl and I are missing. It should give us enough time to make it to the Louis Armstrong National Airport, located a few miles outside of New Orleans, which is where we usually feed.

"I'll tell Kane to watch the transitioners while we're gone."

"Yes, we wouldn't want them to get out and hurt anyone," she purrs, winking at me.

They've got another 24 hours before they wake up, but it's better not to take any chances. Though if one did get out and went on a rampage in town, it would keep Maria and Kane busy. The girl wouldn't approve, however.

"We leave in three hours," she commands.

The wind whistles when she speeds into the house, most likely to pore over more maps of Volterra.

Meanwhile, I wait.

* * *

"Stay low, and follow my lead," I instruct her, leading her out into the night.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," she hisses.

"You won't have to. While everyone is hunting, we'll slip away, and run for the airport a few miles outside of New Orleans."

"You think Maria will let us out of her sight?"

"She'll be focused on satisfying her thirst. We won't have much time," I admit, "but it will be enough for us to make the flight."

"If this doesn't work-"

"Then you run," I interject before she can finish her thought. "Don't stop for anyone or anything."

"What about you?" she asks, laying a hand on my bicep.

I feel her concern, her reluctance to accept my words. I yearn to pause this moment for the rest of time, and just drown in her emotions. It's been a long time since anyone has shown true concern for my well-being. "Forget about me. Only worry about yourself," I say quietly.

She can make it. She's got a chance. If for some reason the plan fails, then I don't want her trying to help me.

Her fingers squeeze my arm reassuringly. "We're both going to make it."

I smile at the determination in her voice. "I hope so, Caroline."

She makes a choking sound like she swallowed a laugh and it went down the wrong pipe. "Wrong again," she whispers.

"I'll get it one day."

"We'll see," she challenges, moving past me to the group of restless newborns roaming the clearing.

Maria flashes to the front, and yells, "Tonight we feed. We take what we deserve, what we need for survival. Remember to be discreet. You know what will happen if you're not."

The warning calms most of them, reminding them of the consequences awaiting them if they completely forget themselves.

The girl looks up at me, a grim look in her eyes. I notice they are not as red as they were a few days ago. They're more brown now. She will still need the contacts I brought, but perhaps soon, she won't.

I grab her hand, and I squeeze lightly, wanting to calm her nerves. Her touch soothes me; I can only hope my touch affects her the same way.

It does seem to help a bit. The fear coursing through her drops to a dull worry.

I release her when we start running, but I stay right behind her the entire way. Nervous doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. If this doesn't work, I'm screwed. If this doesn't work, the girl will be alone.

_You can't fail, Jasper. You can't fail her like you failed your father. You will escape. You will win. For her. You'll win for her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's POV**

Screams always remind me of my father. The last sounds he ever made were screams. His pain was my pain. His fear was my fear. It's the same way with every victim.

"Let's go," I say, tugging her away from the terrified cries.

We run. We run hard, fast. We don't look back, we just run. I listen for any sign of pursuit, but hear nothing. I remind myself that if we make it to the airport, we have a fighting chance.

A mile from the airport, I stop her. "We need to put the contacts in."

"It burns," she says once she's got them in place.

The muddy brown doesn't really suit her, but it will have to do. "I know. We're going to have to replace them in a couple hours."

"Why?"

I blink rapidly, hoping to ease the uncomfortable burning. "Our venom disintegrates them," I explain.

"Great," she mutters.

"How much do you know about the Volturi?" she asks after a few moments.

Signaling to start running again, I say, "Not much. They're powerful. They have three main leaders, a guard that serves as their army, and they live underground."

She shivers. "Underground?"

"It's the easiest way to hide from society."

"How will we find them if they're underground?"

"The members of their guard watch the city closely. It shouldn't be hard to get in."

"It's the getting out, I'm worried about," she mumbles softly.

Thinking she could use a distraction, I pick up the pace. "Summer."

"Sorry?"

"I'm trying out names again."

Groaning, she speeds ahead. Being a newborn, she's faster than I am. I have to work to close the distance between us. "So not Summer, huh?"

"I could probably kill you if I wanted to," she says lightly.

Intrigued, I tilt my head to the side. "Yes, but you wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You just wouldn't."

A couple of minutes later I come to a stop. "We made it," I say, nodding at the structure before us.

Laughing, she skids to a halt, turns to me, and throws her arms around my neck. "We made it, Jasper," she cries happily.

The warmth flooding my stomach renders me speechless. Her slim arms attached to my person is almost enough to jumpstart my dead heart. Almost.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I've only flown twice before," she admits.

Sitting beside her in the seat, I find myself greedy for more information. I want to know everything about her. I want to know what she used to dream about. I want to know the secrets she keeps locked away, hidden from view. I want to know everything.

"This is my first time," I say sheepishly. I've never been outside of Texas before.

Smiling, she leans her head back. "I used to hate it, but I guess since I'm practically indestructible, I don't need to worry about dying anymore."

I grin sardonically. "Being immortal certainly takes the spontaneity out of life."

Her eyes become sad, distant. "I don't think I want to live forever," she whispers.

"Why not?"

Her fingers play with a loose thread hanging from her grey jacket. "Forever is a long time. I'm already tired, Jasper. How am I going to keep going year after year?"

I understand. I've been tired for the last three years. Having her by my side has rejuvenated me, however. Living might not be so bad with her right next to me, every step of the way.

"You keep pushing forward because that's who you are," I say. "You don't give up."

She looks at me, her eyes searching mine. "You don't know me."

"I know enough," I tell her, repeating the words she said to me not so long ago.

"My favorite color is blue," she says suddenly. "I used to wear blue all of the time."

I stay silent, both thrilled at hearing more about her, and confused at her sudden change of heart. If she wants to tell me about herself, then I will be more than happy to listen.

"I was good in school. I think I was going to make Valedictorian.

My dad is a police officer. I cooked for us almost every night.

I had a truck that my dad bought me when I moved in with him. It wasn't much, but I loved it."

Each bit of information she gives me leaves me more wrecked, more ruined than the last. The ache pulsing in her chest is alive in my chest as well.

"I love Converse. I hate sports because I suck at them. Or at least I used to suck at them," she corrects, grinning.

I close my eyes. "More," I request. "Tell me more."

"I've never fit in with other kids my age, but I was okay with it because I never wanted a lot of friends. I had Jacob, and that was enough."

"Jacob?" I ask.

"My best friend. He was my sun," she murmurs. "I can't feel the sun anymore."

The desolation in her voice kills me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need someone to really know me. If I never get to see my family again, then I need someone to know me."

Feeling too much, I change the subject. "Are you okay with all of these humans surrounding us?"

Her tongue comes out to wet her lips. "I'm okay for now. How about you?"

It's going to take some time for me to get used to someone caring enough to ask such simple questions. "I had two deer and a wolf yesterday."

"You're drinking from animals?" she asks, stunned.

Enjoying her surprise, I grin down at her. "Yes."

"Why?"

I think about that. Why? I hate what I am. I despise killing humans. Feeling their shock and their fear is just a horrible bonus. I'm a monster.

"It's easier for me."

"Do you think you're going to have a hard time sticking with animals?" She doesn't act as if she thinks I can't do it, she's just curious.

"Sometimes. I'm sure you will be around to nag me to do the right thing, however," I tease.

"Are we friends, Jasper?" she asks thoughtfully after a few seconds of silence.

 _Yes._  
_I really really want to be your friend._  
_I hope so._  
_Friendship isn't going to be enough for me._

I try to deflate the hope swelling like a balloon inside of my chest. "Would you like to be friends?"

She stares at me for so long, I'm afraid she's trying to think of a nice way to say no, but then her eyes sparkle and she smiles.

"Yes, I would."

I return her smile. "Then we're friends."

"Bella," she says suddenly.

It's so out of the blue, I pause. "What?"

"My name. If we're going to be friends, you should know my name."

The easy acceptance shining in her eyes causes my body to tense, my fists to clench. A friend. It's been so long, I'm not sure I know how to be a friend. But she's given me a gift. She gave me her name. It means she trusts me, likes me, accepts me.

"Bella suits you," I rasp. It feel like there's broken glass in my throat.

"My dad calls me Bells. You can too if you'd like." She says it nonchalantly, but I feel her shyness, nervousness. Her gaze can't seem to hold mine. She's adorable.

"I like that, Bells." I test the one word syllable out, loving the way it slides effortlessly off my tongue.

She grins, and turns to look out the window. I observe her profile, my mind on other things. I can't stop thinking about where we're heading. And how I hope going to the Volturi is the right move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

We run the rest of the way once the plane lands. It doesn't take long to reach the city. The stone archways, the brick path, the towering fountain placed in the middle of the square. All of it speaks history and beauty.

"So, we wait?" I ask, taking in the immediate area.

The city is alive with people, mingling and laughing with one another, friendly smiles being passed around freely. Children frolic here and there, their tiny feet not staying in one spot for too long.

"We observe," he corrects. He strides over to a clock tower, his eyes scanning the shadows with purpose.

I trail after him, pausing when two children jump in front of me, shrieking with laughter as they try to outrun another child. "And what are we observing exactly?"

"Everything," he murmurs, his body on high alert.

I follow his lead and search the faces surrounding us, not seeing anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. It’s odd, the adults look too happy, too open. I would expect someone belonging to the Volturi to be more ominous, more intimidating. Surely they wouldn't be out traipsing with the humans.

I give the square one more glance over when I think I spot something, or someone, promising. In an archway to my left, I see a dark figure standing in the shadows. Whoever it is is covered by the looming building. The person is obviously trying to be discreet, their face covered by a dark cloak. It seems to be working because I don't see anyone else paying attention to the mysterious presence.

"There," Jasper says quietly, nodding over at the same figure I've been staring at.

Okay then, just me and Jasper.

The person turns in our direction, and I know that we've been seen. I can see him watching us intently. I make out his features now that his face is turned to us, and it's definitely a male. Red eyes, sharp nose, square jaw, impossibly pale skin.

He's a vampire.

"Is he with the Volturi?" I ask, stepping closer to Jasper's side.

Jasper doesn't look away from the vampire. "I think so."

"He is," a soft voice confirms from behind us.

We spin around in unison. My eyes take in a small, blonde-haired girl. Her little pixie face is so young, so innocent, I feel like I'm looking at a child. Her red eyes give her away though. They tell her secret without her having to say a word.

"You seek the Volturi?" she questions, her eyes moving slowly between us. Her gaze is cold, uninterested.

"We have information that we believe your coven will find interesting," Jasper says authoritatively. It doesn't take him long to sink into the role of commander.

"We do not like to have our time wasted." The threat isn't lost on us. Her challenging smirk speaks of a dark humor. This girl is older than she appears to be. The way she holds herself, the way her eyes seem distant. Her demeanor speaks of an old soul in an adolescent's body.

"Your time won't be wasted," Jasper promises, a coolly polite smile decorating his stony features.

"We shall see," she murmurs.

She turns her back to us, stepping delicately towards an alley opposite the clock tower. Jasper and I glance at each other before following the waif-like girl. We walk down the darkened alley. I see the male step in place behind us, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

The street comes to a dead end, and for a moment I get a horrible feeling that this was a trap. Corner the vulnerable vampires, and take care of them. Yeah, that would be a good plan if they weren't interested in the information we had.

I'm about to drop to a defensive pose when the blonde turns her black-lined, red eyes, towards us. "Come," is all she says before disappearing down a hole at the end of the path.

When I glance at the spot the vampire had just disappeared down, I get a better look at the hole. It resembles a sewer of some sorts.

"You said they live underground?" I ask Jasper.

"Yup," he replies, popping the 'p'; the sound like a clap of thunder in the otherwise silent alley.

I position myself the way the blonde had, and take a deep, unnecessary, breath. "Here goes nothing," I mutter.

And I fall.

* * *

I don't know what I had been expecting, but this subtle, business-like space wasn't it. There's tan carpet, and sharp white walls. The windowless hallway that I find myself in after the 100 foot drop is unremarkable at best. The only part that I find interesting is the florescent lighting shining down on us from the ceiling.

The two vampires we'd met out in the street instruct us to follow them down the hallway, and through two more doors. At the end of the third hallway, an elevator sits ready to take its passengers wherever they wish.

Piling into the small space with Jasper and two complete strangers isn't what I would call fun. More like uncomfortable and weird. I don't need to breathe, but my lungs apparently haven't figured that out yet. My throat keeps trying to drag in air, and my heart keeps wanting to pound away.

But it can't.

The elevator goes down, down, down, further away from the surface, and the ding that follows when we reach our destination shocks me because it just feels too normal. The office that we're led into doesn't help much either. I almost think I'm going to the doctor's for an appointment.

Directly ahead, behind a counter, sits a middle aged woman. A human woman, proven by her normal brown eyes. Her presence in this place makes me feel sick. She doesn't look scared, or uncertain, so she must not have to be here, which might be even worse.

As soon as our feet hit the burgundy carpet, she's standing up, giving us a thousand watt smile. She looks at us as if she's known us forever, like we're the best of friends.

"Jane," she greets. "Felix."

"Hannah," Jane acknowledges, her tone bored. She barely glances at the woman as she glides past to the wooden double doors lining the wall to our right. Hannah doesn't stop smiling until all of us except Felix walks through the doors, and when I look back, she's returned to her seat behind the reception desk, a content expression settled on her pretty face.

"This way," Jane calls.

The stone staircase spirals around like a turret. It goes up for a bit, the steps curving, the walls close together. I start to feel cramped by the time we reach the top, and Jane opens another wooden door; much to my relief.

Marble floors are what I notice first. Natural light is next. The four tall, glass windows set on each side of the room give the large space an open feel. The light sienna walls help brighten the room. Three golden thrones sit at the front of the room; three majestic creatures sit in each one.  A few vampires in robes, similar to Jane and Felix’s, whisper to each other beside the royal seats.

They're discussing lunch.

"Jane!" the dark haired vampire in the middle throne greets.

"Master," Jane says respectfully, bowing her head before going to stand at his side, leaving Jasper and I on the floor alone.

"And who are our guests?" he questions, watching us with eyes that remind me of a snake’s.

"Nomads who claim to have important information pertaining to us," she replies, unconcerned and vicious at the same time.

For some reason, I get the feeling Jane doesn't like us.

The vampires sitting on the other two thrones don't seem to notice our presence, though their eyes are on us. The one on the right has chestnut brown hair that falls to his shoulders. His skin looks thin like paper. The one on the left has blonde hair so light it's almost white. He looks younger than the others, but his eyes are old like Jane’s.

The leader’s gaze hardens on us, curiosity shining fiercely in his ruby eyes. His interest both soothes my fears and increases them. "My name is Aro," he tells us. "And what might your names be?"

I decide then to let Jasper do all of the talking.  I look at him, signaling for him to take over, and he nods slightly. "Jasper and Bella," his voice rings out through the room.

"Jasper and Bella," Aro repeats slowly. Our names sound muddied after him saying them out loud. "And what is this information you have for us?"

His fake smile rubs against me the wrong way, I already don't like him. The role of generous host doesn't quite fit him, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from trying to make it work.

"First, I think we need to negotiate," Jasper says.

Immediately, Jane tenses up, and the vampires beside Aro glare at us, no longer looking through us as if we don't exist.

"Negotiate," Aro purrs, a delighted grin splitting his blood red lips up at the ends.

"We need your protection," Jasper answers, unfazed by the subtle changes in the room.

"Many ask for the Volturi's protection; very few receive it," the old, chestnut haired vampire speaks up, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Aro smiles, placing a hand out to quiet the vampire on the right as he gets to his feet.

"Brother, let's hear our guests out first."

The outraged vampire settles down, but his glare doesn't stray.  
"By all means," Aro continues, invitingly. "Let's negotiate."


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper's POV**

He's curious, but that's just scraping the surface. The vampire striding down the steps towards us is curious, but he's also bored, looking for entertainment, greedy to know what information we have that he doesn't.

"We'll tell you what we know if you promise to offer us your protection," I say, standing my ground when Aro steps into my personal space.

"Yes, you’ve mentioned that," Aro muses, tilting his head. "Though I'm afraid I cannot offer the Volturi's protection without first knowing if you're deserving of it."

Bella moves closer to my side. I glance at her for a millisecond, then I turn my eyes back to the ancient being in front of me. "There's a vampire," I say. "She's creating an army designed to destroy your coven."

The young one, Jane, hisses viciously, her face twisted in a terrifying scowl. Aro's feelings don't change, or alter in any way. He just watches me with a vague smile on his deathly pale face.

The male vampire sitting to the left of the middle throne, stands up, fire shooting flames from his dark gaze. "No one would dare," he seethes.

Aro turns his head towards his companions, but doesn't look away from me. "Cauis, it matters not."

By the way he grudgingly sits down, I don't think Cauis agrees with their spokesperson. No one in this room is afraid of my news, but they are angry, incredulous. Aro on the other hand is confident and a little amused.

"May I have your hand, Jasper?" he asks after a moment's pause.

I have the distinct feeling I'm supposed to say yes, no questions asked. His hand is outstretched, ready to take what he wants regardless of how I feel about it. The question was merely an attempt at being polite.

I don't read any ill intent in his emotions, so I lay my hand in his. His eyes become distant, like he's seeing things not seen by anyone else. He doesn't keep the connection long, and when he steps back, he looks at me and says, "Such hopelessness."

I don't understand. I don't get why he's looking at me as if he can see inside me. He gazes at me in a way that leaves me feeling exposed, naked.

"Such anger," he adds softly.

"I don't understand," I say, echoing my earlier thought.

"I have a gift too. I can see every thought you've ever had through tactile contact. I must say, your power intrigues me."

Anger and embarrassment flood my body. I don't want him to know anything about me, but if what he says is true, he now knows everything.

He tilts his head towards Bella then, and gives her a playful grin. "May I read you, my dear?"

Bella balks at the question. She takes an instinctive step back, and raises her chin up. "And if I say no?"

Aro smiles at her show of defiance, snaps his fingers, and waits expectantly.

Nothing happens. From the way Aro is looking, something should be happening.

Glancing around, I search the room. I spot Jane on the platform, a serious frown set on her harsh face. She's concentrating, I can feel it. The harder she concentrates, the more frustrated she becomes.

Suddenly, Aro claps his hands together, delighted. "Well! It would seem Bella can protect her body as well as her mind."

Confusion pours off of Bells in waves. "What are you talking about?" she demands.

Seemingly not put off by being bossed around by a newborn, Aro says, "My dear, my coven is full of powerful beings. Jane is one of them. She can blind whoever she wishes and make them feel horrible, unbearable pain."

He says the word 'pain' like one says the name of their lover.

Jane snarls, anger exploding from her little body. She watches Bella, a cold gleam in her eyes. She’s not used to being outdone.

Bella doesn't seem to notice Jane at all, her gaze instead stays focused on Aro. "I don't like being threatened."

Raising a thick eyebrow, the vampire spreads his hands out. "My dear, you are here looking for aid. In order to receive our help, you must play by our rules."

"It would seem that your parlor tricks don't work on me," Bella replies. "I think that changes the rules, wouldn’t you agree?"

"Jane," the blonde, Cauis, murmurs.

Smiling cruelly, Jane turns her intense gaze to me. That's when the lights turn off.  
I vaguely make out the tortured screams of some poor fool, and eventually I realize the poor fool is me. It's like someone is sending a thousand electric shocks through my entire body. My legs crumble, and my body meets the ground loudly.  
Curling into myself, I pound my fist against the hard floor. I flop onto my back in the next second, the agony ripping through my body is too great. I can't stand it.  
Bella is beside me, pushing my hair off my face, yelling at Jane to stop. She's yelling, and the pain is getting worse, and I'm begging somebody, anybody, to help me. My voice is cracking though, and I don't think any sound is escaping my mouth anymore.  
Then it stops. Like the flipping of a switch, the pain disappears.

When I gather my wits, I jump to my feet, and pull Bella behind me because it feels like the right thing to do. Their "parlor tricks" don't even work on her, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her.

Aro smiles graciously, like he's ready to forgive and forget Bella's lack of cooperation.

"You do not want to see your friend hurt, do you, Bella?"

"No," she replies, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Of course not. Now may I see your hand?" he asks again.

She lets him cup his large hand around her much smaller one. Aro watches Bella, and Bella watches the floor. "Remarkable. Simply remarkable," he says quietly.

He lets her go after a while, and moves back to his fellow companions. "It's like trying to see through a steel door," he comments once he's back on his throne.

"You know we're telling the truth," I say, frustrated. "You know about Maria. Now are you going to help us?"

I probably should be worried that Jane might use her power on me again, but at the moment I'm too pissed to care. We came all this way, and so far I feel like it was a bad move on my part. I’ve let Bella down.

"You were the one that wanted to negotiate," Aro points out. "You requested protection. It comes at a price."

Will we be able to pay it? Will the price be too high?

"What do you want?" I ask, through gritted teeth.

Aro glances at Cauis, then the other vampire who looks like he's going to die at any moment, he's so old. "We are always looking for talented vampires to expand our little family."

Instantly, I understand what he's saying. "You want us to join your coven," I say, my voice flat.

A delighted chuckle escapes from between his parted lips. "It's a fair trade, I should think. It is not as if you have anywhere else to go."

He would know, I think sarcastically. I have no secrets from him.

"No," Bella says. Stepping forward, she plants her feet, crosses her arms. "We aren't that desperate. We came here, we gave you intel on an enemy attack, we are not going to allow ourselves to be sold to the Volturi like cattle."

Aro sits back in his seat, unconcerned. He must know that Bella has the upper hand. Jane's gift didn't work, and even the most skilled fighter couldn't keep her here if she wanted to go. She's theoretically unstoppable.

"We would be overjoyed to have you stay with us, Bella," he says calmly. "You're ability is fascinating. You have much to learn, but your potential is overwhelming."

"I'm done being told what to do," she replies.

"We don't wish to control you," Aro denies innocently.

It's a lie. The desire and greed swimming in his eyes tells the truth of his motives. I don't need to use my power to know that he wants to add us to his collection.

"Then take care of Maria, and let us go."

"We will take care of the female traitor to be sure," Cauis jumps in.

"Of course," Aro agrees. "We will do what needs to be done."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about," I say, reaching for Bella's hand.

Aro gives me a calculating look. "Bella might be able to escape Maria's clutches, but what about you, Jasper?"

"I already have," I retort. "I'm here."

"For now," he allows. "But if you refuse our offer, how long will you be able to run from her? You will not be able to stay here."

"I won't need to run from her. You're going to kill her."

He grins. "We are going to take care of her," he corrects. "That need not mean death."

"Maria won't give up. You'll have to kill her."

"You overestimate the seduction of power," the chestnut-haired vampire speaks up, his deep voice booming.

"And we have a few tricks up our sleeves," Aro adds mysteriously.

"What are you saying?" Bella asks.

"We cannot stop you from leaving," Aro addresses her. "However, we can persuade Jasper to stay. His experience with newborns, along with his gift would be a nice addition to our already impressive group."

The hope of freedom gradually disappears to be replaced with resignation.

Flying from one cage just to get trapped in another. Fantastic.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasper's POV**

They placed us in a room. It's a nice room, but wallpaper can't hide what it is- a cage.

"I'm staying," Bella states, plopping onto the edge of the bed.

She can't. She's been through enough. She can leave, and she should. "No, you aren't."

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Jazz, I'm not leaving you."

I ignore the nickname. I ignore the way it feels being so close to her. "It's my fault we're here. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

Sighing, she pulls out a hair tie from her pocket, and twists her long curls into a loose bun. "I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions."

"Bella-"

"The Volturi are greedy bastards, but without them we'll have to deal with Maria alone."

An explosion of emotions goes off inside me. "No, I will!" I shout. "You can get away anytime you want. It's me that's going to have to deal with Maria. Not you."

Everything is a mess. I'm a mess. I'm losing control, I'm yelling at Bella, I'm scared out of my mind. I shouldn't be afraid. I should be better than this, stronger than this.

I finally get the courage to look at her from out of the corner of my eye, ashamed, and worried that I've upset her.

Watching me from under her eyelashes, she slowly shakes her head. In a blink of an eye, she's standing inches from me, still watching me with those soulful eyes. Closing the distance, she slips her arms around my waist, and squeezes.

"Bella..." my voice cracks, and my hands shake.

"You've got a friend now," she whispers in my ear. She has to stand on tippy toe.

"When we leave, we leave together."

"You shouldn't worry about me." I try to be strong, to be brave. But the truth is, I want her to stay. I'm sick of being alone, and I hadn't even realized that was the case until she came along.

"You shouldn't have helped me, but you did," she replies, smiling.

"You hardly need my help," I say, self-deprecating. "You're fully capable of saving yourself."

She bites her lip. Looking at our feet intently, she shrugs one fragile looking shoulder up a bit. "I haven't done such a good job so far," she admits softly.

I'm bombarded by her guilt. "What's his name again?"

She doesn't raise her head. "Brent."

"We all do things we wish we hadn't," I tell her, molding my hand to her smooth, pale cheek.

"Like in sixth grade," she says, when the silence becomes too much. "I was dared to kiss this boy that had a crush on me all year."

"Did you do it?" I ask.

Ducking her head further, I almost miss her embarrassed cringe. "Yes."

Laughing, I push a loose curl back behind her ear. "Why do you regret it?"

"Because I never wanted to kiss him. I let the other kids pressure me into doing it."

I wonder how many kisses Bella has received since that kid in sixth grade. I can't help but hate the imaginary boys I've conjured up in my head.

I hide my caveman reaction with a teasing smirk. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl that lets others persuade her into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"I'm not," she insists, sticking her tongue out at me.

The childish move is so unexpected, I forget what I had planned to say next. Instead, I just stare at her with a ridiculous smile on my face. An honest to goodness real smile.

It's amazing how she can make me forget the bad things and focus on the good things.

"Thank you for staying," I say, without consciously meaning to. I've forgotten that her arms are still circling me. That is until she takes a step back, and steps towards the end of the bed. Mourning the loss, I cough into my hand, feeling beyond silly because she must know it was fake.

The sharp knock on the door drags me out of my flustered state. I don't even make it all the way across the room before the door flies open. Illuminated by the dark, fluorescent lighting, Jane waits for us, her impatience highlighted by the tapping of her booted foot.

"Aro sent me up here to tell you it is dinner time." Her barely polite tone makes it clear that she isn't fond of being the messenger.

"We don't drink from humans," Bella states, coming to stand next to me.

If I'm reading her correctly, she's doing her best to protect me. Her body is turned slightly to mine, and she's standing defensively - arms crossed, legs spread out. Not to mention she's glaring at the blonde like she hopes to burn a hole between the vampire's eyes.

"Then you will go hungry," Jane replies, turning to head back down the stairs.

"I'll talk to Aro myself," Bella says, just loud enough for it to carry to Jane who's already at the bottom of the staircase.

She comes back up, her lips curled over her stunningly white teeth. "You should be careful. I do not like usurpers."

"Don't threaten me."

Without warning, the pain from earlier comes back. Gritting my teeth, I contain the pitiful sounds crawling up my throat. There's a cry of outrage, and a thundering thump. The pain releases me from its tight grasp, leaving me tired, but able to recover quickly.

I get to my feet, and find Jane crumpled at the foot of the stairs, held down by an invisible force. I glance at Bella. Her hand is outstretched, extended towards Jane. There's a crazed look in her eyes; I feel her anger acutely.

"I'm fine, Bells," I reassure her.

Jane must have lost focus when Bella used her power. At the moment, her self-important expression has turned to a weary, almost scared countenance.

"She keeps hurting you," Bella says, her voice soft but deadly.

"We have to play nice," I remind her.

Others rush into the expansive lobby. Five irate vampires stare up at us. One small, dark-haired one falls to his knees beside Jane. "Are you okay? Jane?"

"I'm fine, Alec," Jane says, her attitude suddenly gentle.

The boy glances up, up, up, until he spots us. Bella has yet to release Jane, and Alec doesn't look happy about it. "Release my sister," he demands.

He must have been very young when he turned, younger than me. His voice isn't quite as deep as a full grown man's. His face still has that softness to it, his features frozen in adolescent youth.

"Release her!"

When Bella does nothing but watch the fallen blonde, Alec stands up. "You're not the only one who can show off," the boy says, closing his eyes.

An inky black mist rises up each stair slowly. I don't know what will happen when it reaches us, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to affect Bella. Preparing myself for the worst, I plant my feet, and calm my racing thoughts. I watch as the mist swirls around my ankles. I watch as it climbs up my body.

My sight goes first, then my sense of smell. In seconds, I can't hear either. I stumble towards the wall, but there is no wall. It was there, I know it was, but I can't feel anything underneath my fingertips. I want to scream, I open my mouth to scream, but I can't hear anything. I'm lost in a darkness so oppressive there's no way out of it. I try to tell myself that this is just an illusion created by Alec.

It doesn't work.

"Jasper."

_Help me. Get me out of here._

"Open your eyes, Jazz."

 _Bella. She's the only one that has ever called me Jazz_.

My eyes find the ceiling right off the bat. I'm on my back, and my fingers have dug an inch into the oak floor. "Bella."

"I'm sorry. I lost it, and I ended up making things worse. I'm sorry," she apologizes again.

"We're really getting off to a good start with the Volturi," I deadpan.

Her cheerless smile and forced laughter bothers me. "I'm okay," I add for her sake. "Though I've got to say, the brother/sister duo packs quite a punch."

"I would have let her go sooner, but I was frozen. I didn't mean to throw her. Hell, I didn't even know I could do that! I just wanted her to leave you alone."

"It's pretty cool that you could keep her still like that," I say, impressed.

Huffing, her eyes become less haunted. "You're not focused on what's really important here."

"And that would be?" I ask, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"The fact that every time they want to punish me, they're going to try and hurt you. They have already figured out how to control us," she whispers fiercely. "Jasper, I can't...I'm not strong enough to shield you and me both."

"I don't recall asking you to shield me," I point out gently. "I can take care of myself, Bella."

"I know that, but how are you going to fight against vampires like Jane and Alec?"

"I'll do what I do best- stay low and be cooperative."

"Jazz, you have no idea what they're going to ask us to do."

"We'll deal with that when we need to. Right now, we need to do what they say."

Her face clears, and she sighs. "I'll cooperate. I won't make it any harder on you."

"Having you with me makes this situation tolerable. You're not making it any harder for me," I promise her.

The truth is, I don't think I saved Bella, I think maybe this girl saved me. Before Maria turned her, I was a mindless zombie, following orders and obeying commands without question. And then there was Bella, and I didn't want to be under Maria's thumb any longer.

I would have never gotten the gumption, the courage to go off on my own. I would have never left my prison if it wasn't for the concerned and caring girl, crouching next to me.

She saved me. Bella saved me.

And I love her for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasper’s POV**

"It is most unusual," Aro observes.

Neither Bella nor I say anything.

"I must confess there has only been one other acquaintance of mine that has asked this of me," he says absently.

Bella takes a small step forward. "We are willing to be escorted."

He waves a hand dismissively. "That won't be necessary; you may go."

Both Bella and I turn around to leave the ornate study when Aro says, "A moment, please, Jasper."

Coming to a stop, Bella swivels on her booted foot to face Aro once again. Her mouth opens, then she closes it. Her eyes find mine. I know she doesn't want to leave without me, but she does.  The door closes with a soft click, and I turn to the being sitting behind his large oak desk. As poised as ever, Aro sits like royalty, demanding respect in every move he makes.

"Her spirit is strong. I can see why you care for her."

Of course he knows how I feel about Bella. We have no secrets, Aro and I. Or rather I have no secrets; I imagine he has plenty. "What would you like to discuss?"

Grinning, he leans forward. "Demetri, the head of my guard, informed me what transpired earlier."

I cross my hands behind my back, assuming a soldier's position. "It won't happen again."

"You must forgive Jane. Her temper is easily kindled. Her brother is quite protective also."

"There's nothing to forgive," I say, thinking it's what he wants to hear.

"You and Bella are my guests. I realize you may not feel that way, but I assure you it is the truth."

The earnest note in his voice throws me. It's too sincere, yet his emotions don't make his words out to be lies.

"Jasper, I will not do you the dishonor of lying to you, having you and Bella here with us would be lovely." He gets to his feet in one fluid motion. "Your gifts make you both valuable assets. Though I feel as if my brothers and I have been remiss."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Smiling patiently, he walks around the hunk of carved wood. "You provided us with useful information. I am sure you can understand how hard it can be to keep people in line. By warning us of Maria's intentions, you have helped us immensely."

"We had hoped you would feel that way."

Nodding, his eyes gleam at me. "We rewarded you poorly, I admit." He sighs deeply. "What I mean to say is that you have our protection whether you stay or go."

Stunned, I read him carefully. His face is open. He's feeling calm with a hint of resigned acceptance. "Why have you changed your mind?"

Clasping his hands together, he bows his head. "You remind me of an old friend," is his vague reply.

"I see."

"I discussed it over with Marcus, and we both think it would be unwise to keep you here against your will."

"We're free to go?" I ask carefully, not wanting to seem like it matters either way.

His face is set in somber lines.

"Yes."

My mind races. Doubt swirls around in my head. "Why did you ask Bella to leave? This involves her just as much as it does me."

"Yes, but it is so much more fun making her wait," he says, grinning, unrepentant. "I may find entertainment in her disobedience, but I do like to get even.”

I want to voice my displeasure at having him punish Bella when she hasn’t done anything wrong. But I can’t seem to get my voice and my head on the same page with each other.  "When may we go?"

"Whenever you please," he says graciously. "We will not detain you any longer. In fact, we have some matters of our own to deal with."

I assume he means Maria, which opens up a whole other can of worms. "You mentioned that you may not need to kill her."

"Yes, if she surrenders, she could be of use to us. Though her punishment for daring to defy the Volturi will be a lifelong sentence."

"If she lives, you can promise she will leave both Bella and I alone?"

Isn’t that what I wanted? Isn’t that why we came here in the first place? We came here to find safety. The Volturi are only a means to an end. Aren’t they?

"Yes, of course. If she should choose to surrender peacefully she will belong to us, and as I said, you have our protection."

"There's no catch?"

The question is offensive, but it needs to be asked. It would be stupid not to expect the Volturi of having an ulterior motive. Just a few short hours ago, they were adamant on keeping us here, and now they've suddenly changed their minds.

"You do not trust in my word."

It's a statement, said without malice or contempt. He doesn't have the gall to act surprised; he reeks of calm acceptance and the never-ending hint of amusement that never seems to leave him.

"I like to be cautious," I say with a shrug. "I also prefer to be realistic, and I would be an idiot not to be suspicious."

His eyes widen at my bluntness. "No, I daresay, you are no idiot." Smiling at the ground, a melodious chuckle pours out of him like flowing water. "You do so remind me of my old friend. He knew my character, the character of my coven. He, like you, was allowed to leave many years ago. He did not believe me capable of releasing him."

"Why did he want to leave?"

_The same reason you wanted to leave._

His brow furrows. "He did not accept our way of life. Drinking from humans was distasteful to him. He wished to go, and we let him."

"Just like that?" I ask, my brow raised in question.

"Just like that," he murmurs.

The voice of reason is screaming inside my head, telling me to be careful. Except it isn’t as loud as it was a few moments ago. It’s gradually fading into silence. The longer I stand here, the more I come to the conclusion that I’ve been wrong. Aro and his people only want to help us. This meeting proves that, doesn’t it? Their honor and integrity is a refreshing change from Maria’s cunning manipulation. "Thank you," I say sincerely.

"There is no need for thanks," he replies with a smirk. "It is merely in our best interest to let you go, I assure you. We would like to consider you and Bella allies if at all possible."

"Using your power as a leader, doesn't really inspire true loyalty," I observe, once again impressed by his dignity. 

"Yes, well, you may go relieve the lovely Bella of her worries. I'm sure you're anxious to tell her the good news," he says, showing me to the heavy door.

I pass the threshold and turn to give him a parting nod. Bella's pacing a little bit away, her hands perched anxiously on her hips. She sees me right when she's about to turn.

"Jasper!"

I flash to her. "Aro is letting us go. With his protection."

Leaning back to look at me, she frowns. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I remind him of an old friend apparently."

Laughing incredulously, she says, "Somehow I don't think Aro is the sentimental type. What's his angle?"

Grabbing her elbow, I guide her down the hallway, down the stairs, and through a set of doors that leads back to our room. "I'm not sure he has one."

"Of course he does."

"How can you be so sure? He seemed sincere."

"You're serious?"

I glance at her before focusing my gaze on the wall. "What do you want me to say? We're free to do what we want. We can stay or go. Though it would be wise to stay until after they've got Maria under control."

She pushes her hair out of her face. "He wants us to think we have control, but we don't. He's manipulating us."

"That's crazy," I find myself saying. I don't know why I say it, but I felt compelled to, so I did. A part of me feels like I'm being ridiculous, but a greater, stronger part feels like Bella is the one being stubborn.

"It's crazy to think that Aro is using us to get his way?" she questions.

"Yes, he's been more than gracious."

Watching me silently for what seems like several lifetimes, she shakes her head, and starts making her way for the double doors. "He said we could go beyond the walls to hunt. I think I'm going to go do that now."

I move to follow her when she shakes her head again. "Alone," she says quietly.

She walks out without a backward glance, her light footsteps echoing down the hallway until there's nothing but silence.

 _She's making trouble,_ I tell myself. _Yes, that's it. She's being ungrateful and distrustful. Aro has been nothing but helpful. We need him. Bella is just going to have to learn to accept Aro as our coven leader. Like I have._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**  

I run downhill through the dense forest of trees. The branches hit my face, but there's no pain. The sun bears down on me, but I don't feel its warmth. I haven't had to hunt for my food before now. I don't even know how to go about it. Do I just run for the animal, and hope it lets me drain it dry? 

Probably not. 

Using my superior sense of smell, I scan the area. I get a whiff of something off to the east about 5 miles away. It's a bigger animal. Probably a deer. I head that way, my mind filled with thoughts of Jasper.

Something's wrong. He's not acting like himself. Saying that Aro has been gracious? He's been controlling, cunning, and manipulative. I don't know what Aro said to Jasper earlier, but whatever it was, it changed him. He's behaving as if he's...loyal to the Volturi. At any rate, he's starting to trust Aro, and that's dangerous. 

The snap of a twig half a mile off brings me back to reality. It's not an animal, or a human. The wind whistles, the sound sharp in my sensitive ears. Blonde hair, red eyes flood my vision. She flashes to stand before me, a blank expression masking her face. 

"Jane, I didn't know you abstained from humans as well," I say, smiling sweetly. 

Her expression doesn't change. "Funny."

"Are you here to watch me? Make sure I don't fly the coop?" 

"Something like that."

"And here I thought Aro gave us his permission to leave."

"Yes." 

Frustrated, I run. In a couple of minutes I make it to the group of deer. I hide behind a bush, and I wait. Jane is several paces behind me. I feel her eyes on me as I sink to a crouch, getting ready to lunge for the unfortunate animal closest to me. I stay still, I don't make a sound. Leaning forward, I prepare myself to make my first kill. 

The entire process is much easier than I thought it would be. Pinning it down, I circle one hand around its neck, and I sink my teeth into it. In seconds it's nothing but an empty carcass. 

I turn my head to look at Jane. Her nose is scrunched up in disgust, and I assume it's because of the blood coating the lower half of my face. "I'm going to find another one, then I'll be ready to head back," I tell her, wiping my face clean with the edge of my sleeve. 

I roll my eyes at her persistent silence. Not having the patience to deal with her any longer, I make my way towards the smell of animal blood several miles out.

"Bella."

Surprised, I twist back in her direction. "Jane?" 

"Aro didn't send me." 

How can she go so long without showing any kind of emotion? Her stiff posture and dead eyes give me the chills. "So why are you here then?" I ask.

She watches me, and I get the distinct impression she's sizing me up. "I shouldn't be doing this," she murmurs to herself, turning halfway in the opposite direction. 

Curious, I wait and observe her uncharacteristic show of hesitation and uncertainty. I briefly entertain the idea of this being some sort of elaborate trick to get back at me for last night, but I reject it the longer I watch her. "What shouldn't you do?" I venture, daring to close the distance separating us.

Her gaze flashes back to me. Seeming to come to some kind of decision, she draws herself up to her full height. Her defiant eyes bore into my confused ones. "You're being played," she says, amused, as if this all some hilarious joke. 

What? "What?" 

"There's something you should know about the Volturi," she says, suddenly serious. "We know how to get what we want, when we want. And Aro, Caius, and Marcus want you and Jasper."

"I'm aware of what Aro and his partners in crime want. What I don't get is why _you're_ telling me this?"

"I don't want you to join the coven," she replies. Her voice, her eyes, her posture, everything about her, speaks of hate. I don't think I've ever had anyone loathe me the way she seems to. 

I stare at her closely. "You're betraying your coven because you dislike me?" 

Nostrils flaring, she clenches her tiny hands into fists by her sides. "I am trying to help you, you insolent, ungrateful brat."

Right. "Sorry if I don't fall to your feet in thanks," I say sarcastically.

Stifling a scream, she grabs a tree to her right, pulls it up by the roots, and throws it at me. I have a millisecond to raise my hand out and freeze it in mid-air. I hold it up above our heads. "Aren't you too old for temper tantrums?" 

"I apologize," she says, gathering her bearings. "You infuriate me. I would kill you if you didn't have your power protecting you."

I laugh at her ability to apologize, then speak of killing me practically in the same breath. "You followed me to warn me of your leaders," I state. "So far you haven't told me anything I don't know."

Glaring, she pulls her robe closer to her small frame. "Yes, but you do not know how they are succeeding in keeping you here."

My thoughts are a jumbled mess. There's Maria ready to wage war, there's Jasper becoming someone I hardly know, there's the Volturi working their magic turning us into their willing puppets. "Then tell me." 

I set the tree down gently beside us, not wanting to make a loud, unidentifiable noise. There's no reason to alarm the city. 

"Marcus has the ability to understand relationships between people. He saw that you and Jasper were close as soon you entered the room. It helps them know how to manipulate their prey. When Aro saw that you were immune to our powers, he knew that you could be persuaded to cooperate if he hurt you through Jasper."

"Why tell us we could leave after making such a big deal out of it when we first arrived?" I ask.

"People are more susceptible to persuasion if they are given a choice."

"It's a big gamble, isn't it? What if Jasper was adamant on leaving? What if I was?"

She smiles, the cruel twist of her lips condescending. "It is not a gamble at all if you have the upper hand." 

"And how does Aro have the upper hand? How could he make Jasper want to stay while looking like the good guy?" I snap.

"A member of our guard, Chelsea, is able to strengthen bonds. She used her power to strengthen Jasper's bond with the Volturi." Her smile turns wicked. "It was almost too simple really."

Of course this vampire's gift wouldn't work on me, but it would on Jasper. "Can the bond be broken?"

Her darkened eyes crinkle at the edges. "It depends. If your bond with Jasper is strong enough, you might be able to break it." 

"And if it isn't?" 

"Then you will have a choice to make. Is Jasper worth belonging to the Volturi, or is he no more than a passing acquaintance you can leave behind?" 

She makes as if to go herself. "Either way, it would be in your best interest to bide your time and wait till they come to a decision about Maria." 

"You care about my welfare now?" 

Light laughter, similar to a child's, floats in the wind. "No, but I want you to be smart. If Aro finds out what I have done, I will be punished severely." 

"You must really hate me if you're willing to risk your life to get me to leave."

"Tell no one of our conversation," she commands, ignoring my previous statement. She doesn't stick around to hear my reply. In a flash, she's gone. 

Thinking over everything she told me, I slowly sink to the ground. The Volturi are definitely powerful. More powerful than I had previously thought. But does it really matter? I could leave. Right now. I could run, escape Italy, and hide somewhere. Maria wouldn't be looking for me, her vendetta against the Volturi is too great. Anyway, I could go to the other side of the world, hide, wait for things to settle down. Maybe in a couple of years I could return to Forks even. 

 _You promised, Bella. You told Jasper you were going to stay. He's not himself now. If you abandon him, your word means nothing._  

He wouldn't leave me behind. I know this. I also know I can't go without him. It wouldn't be right, and he deserves more from me. I can't just run away. No matter how badly I wish I could. 

Sighing, I get up, and follow the deer trail. I need to hurry and get back to Jasper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella’s POV**

The underground castle the Volturi reside in is filled with endless halls and never-ending staircases. The golden columns, the marble floors, and the stained glass windows that feature in this ‘throne room’ are all very beautiful and overwhelming. 

I see how grand the castle is, but I see it through distant eyes. My true focus is on the pack of vampires circled around a small group of humans. The screams overpower my keen hearing, and I'm left deaf to anything but their frightened cries. 

I see Jane torture her meal. A few feet away, Aro has a young girl pushed up against the wall as he consumes her. I swallow my own urge to find a victim to prey on. Blood perfumes the air, giving my self-control a run for its money. 

"You are Bella, yes?" 

Caught off guard, I turn my head till I catch sight of the person addressing me. Crimson eyes gaze at me, gentle and unassuming. She's beautiful, whoever she is. 

"Yes."

"You do not wish to partake in the midday meal, Bella?" Her deep voice flows through me, calming me. 

"No, thank you," I say, inching my way back towards the door, not wanting to be in this room anymore. 

"I would love for us to get better acquainted," she says, drawing closer. 

"You seem a little busy at the moment," I reply, gesturing to the humans being devoured around us.

"You disapprove."

Her kind nature is contradicted by the way she grabs hold of a man as he attempts to escape out the door. Her long fingers curl around the aged arm delicately. He shouts in fear, but in the next second he becomes quiet. His faded green eyes shift from terror to a strange calmness. "That's a dear," she murmurs, caressing the old man's face reverently. "Do not be afraid."

His sudden change of heart strikes fear in mine. His serene smile sickens me, and I close my eyes to shield myself from the sight of her plump red lips pressed against his paper thin skin.

"There," she says after a minute. "Now I am not busy."

My eyes flash open. "You're Chelsea."

"What makes you think so?"

"You are more transparent than you think."

"Am I?" Her air of innocence fascinates me.

"Why the desire to become acquainted?"

I already know the answer to my question. I'm still interested in what her reply will be. Will she continue playing coy, or will she level with me?

"Aro has told me very little about you. His vague description of your character has made me curious."

Coy it is then. "I'm pretty boring."

"Your friend, Jasper, doesn't think so," she says softly, her stare fixed on something behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I make eye contact with said friend. I notice the way he hesitates to enter the room. His eyes are wary, uncertain. I keep my face carefully neutral. "He tolerates me."

"Hardly. He's very much attached to you," she comments thoughtfully. 

"I'm sure that makes things more difficult for you," I challenge.

She doesn't have the chance to reply before Jasper finds his way to my side. His eyes roam over the room. Once he's taken it all in, he reaches for my hand, which causes Chelsea to frown. "Can we talk?" he asks me. 

"I guess we'll have to put the slumber party on hold," I tell Chelsea. 

I tug Jasper along with me. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask when we're safely ensconced in our room. 

"I'm-I don't know..." he pauses, running a hand down his face.

I sit in the chair by the door, and wait for him to gather his thoughts. In the short time I've known him, I've learned to respect him. He's gone through a lot, and he never asked to be controlled by Aro’s puppets. He acts as if I'm going to forsake him; he couldn't be further from the truth. 

"I'm sorry," he says on an exhale. "I feel strange."

"Strange?"

"Like I'm at war with myself."

I hadn't decided if I was going to tell Jasper what Jane had told me. I wasn't sure if I could trust him under the influence of Chelsea's gift, but maybe it would help him to know what's going on.

"There's something I need to tell you," I say.

He perches on the bed opposite me. I hope I'm not about to make a mistake. "Please listen to me," I beseech him. "I would never lie to you."

His face softens, his mouth forms a small grin. "Yeah, I know."

"I've learned that the guard has a woman who has the ability to form bonds between people. She is using her power to keep you under the Volturi's control."

Everything about him shifts instantly. His jaw tightens, his eyes harden. "No, you're wrong."

I sigh, and lower my head into my waiting hands. This is crazy. This entire situation sucks. I want to cry my eyes out. I want to go home. 

But I can't. 

I have no home, and my fate is entangled with Jasper's. I care for him too much. I should have kept my distance. I should have never extended my offer of friendship to him, but I needed someone. I needed him. "You're being blinded to the truth," I whisper. 

"You're being ridiculous," he counters. 

The coldness in his tone reminds me of when I first met him. It hurts because I'm losing him and I have no idea how to stop him from slipping from me further. He's going down a path I can't follow.

But then, suddenly, he's on his knees. His hands find mine, and he grips them tightly in his. "I didn't mean that. I'm losing myself, Bella," he says, his expression desperate, scared.

"I feel so conflicted," he goes on without encouragement. "I believe you, but there's this tugging in my head and I can't control myself. I'm trying to fight it, but I'm not sure if I can. I can't stop myself from halfway believing you're the enemy," he finishes quietly. 

"I don't know what to do about that," I say, looking at our joined hands. 

For the first time, I notice small scars dotting his hands and wrists. The shape of each one resembles a crescent moon. "What are these?" I ask, running my finger over the one between his thumb and forefinger. 

He pulls back instinctively, tugging on his hand to get me to release him. I refuse to let go, however, and after a moment he lets me have my way. 

"Newborns are unpredictable and most often violent," he finally says. 

"Jasper-"

"Bella, you can shield yourself," he says abruptly, cutting me off. "I told you I could handle myself, but there's no way I can withstand this new power. Please, just try and see if you can project your shield."

The sheer terror in his eyes makes me do a double take. "I don't know-"

"Please. Just  _ try _ ."

I hardly know where to start. But that doesn't matter. "Okay," I say, leaning over till our foreheads touch. "I'll try."


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

It hurts. I haven't experienced pain since Maria dug her teeth into my veins, so when I close my eyes and attempt to center myself, I'm not prepared for the intense discomfort that creeps up on me. I immediately open my eyes and gasp.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asks, concerned.

I squeeze his hand. "Yeah, sorry, it's just a little uncomfortable."

I go back to my original position. My eyes close and my worries disappear as I try to feel the shield that protects my body effortlessly. It's strange searching for something that I'm not sure can even be felt. Perhaps my ability doesn't extend to others. Maybe my power isn't strong enough.

But for Jasper I have to give it a shot. I want it to work. I desperately want it to work. For him, and for me. I refuse to lose him to Aro and his coven. I refuse to give up the one person who I can trust.

So I try again. For long minutes I find nothing. I feel nothing. Disappointment tugs on my chest, and weighs down my body like an anchor. My fingers loosen their secure grip on Jasper's hand, my arms drop heavily into my lap.

I failed.

"Bella."

I force myself to look at him, prepared to find the same disappointment in his eyes that I know is in mine. Only he doesn't look unhappy at all. His hand stretches out to touch something a few inches in front of him. I look to see what he sees, but I can't make anything out. It isn't until his fingers caress the spot he's observing in awe that I feel it. I feel him.

My spine tingles when he runs his fingers downward. It's like he's touching me, and I finally see the filmy dome structure that I've created. I can see beyond it clearly, and unless someone is looking very closely, one wouldn't even notice its presence. Stunned, I sit motionless.

"You did it," he murmurs in amazement. He turns to look at me, and his smile spreads wide across his handsome face. He's staring at me in wonder. "You're amazing."

"How...?"

He laughs brightly. "Stop underestimating yourself. Aro said your potential was limitless, and he was right. You're powerful, Bella."

"I didn't think I could do it," I breathe. "I was thinking about how I didn't want to lose you. I thought I'd failed."

An emotion I can't name passes in and out of his eyes too quickly for me to decipher.

"You're never going to lose me. Even if you couldn't have drawn your shield out to me, I would have fought Chelsea's bond."

"That wasn't looking too promising," I point out.

Smiling, he bends over to press a kiss to the side of my head. An arm comes around to enclose me in his embrace, pulling me in until I'm snug against his chest. "Yes, well, it's hard to fight compulsion, you know," he says softly in my ear.

Fitting my face in the crook of his neck, I take a deep breath. I inhale deeply because the smell of him, clean and a little woodsy, comforts me. It's starting to smell like home. I don't know why.

"It's going to be okay now," he tells me, running his free hand down the length of my back reassuringly.

"I hope I can do it under pressure," I mumble.

"I have faith in you."

His hold is fierce, protective. It feels safe, _he_ feels safe. "The Volturi are screwed," I say into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

He chuckles, the sound more dark than I had expected. "They deserve to be screwed. Their mind games suck."

Leaning back, I ask, "What do we do now? We don't really need the Volturi's protection anymore, do we? I can keep us both safe, I think."

He gazes at me, his expression ice cold. "We leave."

Anticipation swells in my stomach, the feeling is so strong that I might explode. Finally we're free to go wherever we want. The possibilities are endless. I could go see my father, Jasper could roam the entire world to his heart's content. I spring up from the bed and race to the old knapsack holding the rest of our money, and the few belongings we brought with us. "Now. Let's go now!"

In my frenzy, I toss the few pieces of clothing I own into the bag. Jasper goes to get his stuff from the closet when I stop. "We don't really have a plan," I hesitate.

"Forget strategy," he replies, throwing a pair of jeans in with my stuff. "We'll just tell them we're leaving."

"And then they're going to throw Alec, Jane, Chelsea, and whoever else at you."

He pauses to give me a gentle smile. "It's a good thing I have you then."

"We haven't even tested it out yet. What if I can only protect your body? Or your mind? There's a decent chance I won't be able to do both."

He grabs hold of my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. "Bella, trust me." He massages my shoulders firmly. "Trust me," he insists again.

"If something goes wrong..."

"It won't. We can't stay here. You know this."

Squaring my shoulders, I go back to my task. All that's left is zipping up the bag.

"I'm ready."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"It's been great, but I think it's time to go," Jasper says as soon as we enter the throne room, which I notice is now devoid of the dead bodies.

He doesn't lead up to it, or make small talk, he gets right to the point. His confident stance and determined stare gets all of the other vampires looking at us in surprise.

Aro is the first to recover. Getting to his feet, he looks down his nose at us. A terrible smile is pasted on his lips. "I thought you were planning to stay until the issue with your creator has been resolved."

I admire his ability to pretend. He presents the room with a calmness that belies what he's really feeling. I know he's not happy, but he acts as if he's completely in control. Caius and Marcus, however, do not seem to care if their displeasure is visible to us.

"After all we have done for you, you treat us thus?" Marcus questions.

"Brother," Aro murmurs.

Marcus thumps his fist against his golden seat. "No, this is not to be borne. The Volturi will not be disrespected like this."

"I fail to see what the Volturi have done for me or Bella," Jasper says, his voice hard. "You have allowed us to stay this long only because you desire to add us to your guard."

Chelsea steps up to the edge of the platform, dutifully waiting for Aro's signal, I presume. Alec and Jane flank Chelsea.

"This is an outrage," Caius cries.

Aro raises a hand to silence both Caius and Marcus. "If you feel led to leave us, then by all means, go ahead," he tells us, ignoring his brother's yells.

Chelsea glances at Jasper then. I look at him, and I notice that he shakes his head a few times as if to get rid of whatever is plaguing his mind. She's getting to him. Angry, I flex my hands, and focus. I think about protecting him, about keeping him safe.

I feel the shield inch its way to Jasper. I struggle for a minute, but when Jasper says, "Maybe we should wait after all." I push as hard as I can. It finally extends to encompass us both.

The effect is instantaneous. Jasper's eyes clear, his body slumps before he straightens back up. "It looks like you've lost the upper hand," I say, glancing at Jane knowingly.

Aro's smile disappears. "Demetri."

A tall, muscular male nods. In the next second, 6 vampires run at us, coming towards us like a swarm of angry bees. My shield slips after I throw three of them backwards. I barely have time to sidestep the one I think they call Felix.

I notice Jane and Alec are fixated on Jasper, their eyes gleaming happily. I raise my hand to keep Felix at bay, his pointy teeth snapping furiously, mere inches from my face. I force him back, and swing around when I hear Jasper snarl angrily.

He's got Demetri in a headlock. I watch as his face begins to crack like broken china. It starts on the apple of his cheek and spreads when Jasper tightens his hold. Another male charges Jasper from behind, slipping his bulky hands around Jasper's neck.

Without thinking, I toss Felix away from me, and run for Jasper. I reach them when Jasper falls to the ground, writhing in pain. I look over my shoulder to where Jane and Alec are standing in front of Aro, looking smug.

I know we're in trouble when the two vampires Jasper had been fighting corner me, the others right behind them. Crouching like Jasper taught me to do only a few short days ago, I stand in front of the boy who's starting to mean the world to me.

Protectiveness spreads like wildfire throughout my body, blurring my vision, and starting a roaring sound in my ears. A growl rips its way up my throat. My fingertips start to prickle. Shaking with fury, I feel my control slipping.

And just like that, the invisible armor protecting my body reaches out and covers Jasper. It's like my shield is alive, and it knows how much Jasper means to me. It molds itself to his body, fitting itself to every part of him.

The human need to sob in relief consumes me when Jasper springs up, but I shut it out and face the oncoming vampires with a cold smile. My hand stretches out, catching three of them in my hold. I close my hand into a fist, relishing in their panic to get away from the invisible fingers strangling them. With a fierce cry, I fling my arm to the side, sending them into the Renaissance painted walls.

Standing back to back with Jasper, I snarl at the other three members of the guard. I feel Jasper press his back to mine. "Remember everything I taught you," he says quietly, his velvety voice as hard as steel.

"Have some faith," I shoot back.

I don't even need to see his face to know he's grinning. "In you, Bella? Always."

 _You're going to make it_ , I tell myself. _This is not the end._

No, it isn't the end. It's only the beginning.

With a strong desire to survive this hell, I start running for the head of the guard.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella's fighting one-on-one with Demetri, their figures moving so fast, even my eyes have a difficult time keeping up with them. Trusting that she can handle herself, I turn my attention to the leaders. I'm not surprised to find the three thrones empty. The cowards have fled, seeming to have taken the back entrance located behind the platform. They've taken Alec, Jane, and Chelsea with them.

Focusing back on the battle unfolding around me, I notice that Felix is sneaking up behind Bella. I run and manage to push him into one of the white pillars. The ground shakes under our feet, the entire structure threatening to crumble to dust. Thankfully, it doesn't.

Training my eyes on the dark haired vampire, I kick his feet from under him, wind an arm around his neck, and bite down into the hard flesh.

His roar of pain floods my ears. I ignore it and yank off another piece of his throat with my teeth. Fear mixed with helpless anger slows his reflexes down, giving me the opportunity to tug his head so far back, I begin to hear the sickening crack of skin.

A thunderous crash drags my eyes from Felix, and I make out four bodies being held against the far wall. Grinning, I push my prey back several more inches into the hard floor, causing the line separating his head and body to lengthen.

I'm so close to ending him. So close. But right when I'm about to wrench his head from his body, a surly looking vampire crashes into me. His hands grasp for my throat. Ducking, I grab one of his thick arms, and I twist it viciously. He falls to his knees, giving me the perfect opportunity to place one foot on his chest, pulling the limb from its socket quickly and efficiently.

"Your leaders have deserted you," I whisper. I let his eyes search the room, knowing exactly when he takes in the deserted platform. And then I grab his head with both hands, and I kill him.

I glance up to smirk at Felix. "I've been trained to know how to fight," I tell him, watching as he eats up the distance separating us.

"So have I," he grits out.

Bella still has the four vampires pinned to the wall. Her eyes are on me and Felix though, an unreadable expression on her face. She hides her anxiety well.

"I've got to say, I'm not impressed."

"You and your pet will not leave Italy," he says. "You will be torn into tiny pieces, and burned until you are nothing but ash."

I throw the severed head far from the still body. "That's funny because that's exactly what I plan to do to you."

His thin lips curl over his teeth. "I would not count on it."

He's too hasty. In his impatience, he attacks. Jumping into the air, I meet him head on. Our bodies collide several feet off the ground. Gravity drags us back down, causing our bodies to hit the floor hard.

He's good in a fight. Whoever taught him knew what they were doing, but he didn't have Maria as his mentor. Maria is one of the best defensive fighters I have ever met, and she trained me well. I know how to fight dirty, which for Bella's sake is something I'm willing to do.

Letting my base instincts take over, I flash this way and that, avoiding his attacks every time. I feel his anger multiply each time I move too quickly for him. His frustration grows with each passing second. I flash to the side once more when my eyes land on Bella.

She's got a hold of Felix's arms from behind. With a force only a newborn possesses, she tugs both arms from their sockets, twisting them from his body cruelly. Stunned, Felix stands in front of me, his eyes glazed over with incredulity.

Bella doesn't waste any time in hopping on his back, and snapping his head off without hesitation. I stare at her frozen form for several long minutes before she finally acknowledges my presence. Swallowing thickly, she moves away from me.

I take in the multiple body parts littering the stone floor. Some hands are crawling by themselves to reach other parts of their bodies. A few heads are rolling around on their own.

"How do we end them for good?" Bella asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We need to build a fire."

"I'll go get some matches," she replies faintly.

Knowing we don't have much time, I gather the numerous arms and legs and heads, and I place them in a pile in the middle of the room. She comes back, throwing a box of matches my way.

I set the bodies on fire, smelling the sickly, sweet incense of burning flesh almost immediately. "We need to leave before the rest come back," I say gently, placing a hand on her tense shoulder.

She looks up at me, and I'm struck by the pain in her gaze. "Okay."

Silently, we run through the castle. Hannah, the human receptionist, smiles in confusion as we race past her. We don't pause when we enter the streets of Volterra, we don't stop to worry about the humans talking in the square. Similar to when we made our escape from Maria, we run, and we don't look back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jasper's POV**

She's too quiet, too contemplative. I've learned to repress the guilt, but she hasn't. Kill or be killed. Needing blood to sustain our bodies. All of it is still so new to her. I imagine her life was focused on school, friends, and family before knowing me. Now her life is centered on survival.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask when the silence feels too oppressive for me to bear.

Her smile is half-hearted at best, but it's a start. "There's nothing to talk about. We made it, that's all that matters."

My hand cups her elbow, effectively keeping her by my side. "I know this has been hard on you," I say. "You were forced into a life you didn't want, but Bella..." I let my eyes wander the planes of her face. "I'm glad I have you in my life. I wouldn't change anything that has happened since meeting you."

I feel selfish saying it out loud, but it's the truth. I need her. I need her smile, I need her hand in mine. I've been playing a part for over three years. I played the cruel, heartless commander for Maria. I played the strong, indestructible foe for the newborns. With Bella I've been able to lay those parts aside and just be myself.

She curls her slim fingers around the back of my neck. Her touch starts a flame in the pit of my stomach. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding furiously inside of my chest.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," she whispers.

I shake my head. "You don't need me."

Without warning, she kisses me. The softness of her is like nothing I've ever felt before. I lose myself in her as soon as her mouth slants across mine. Her cool breath and her subtle curves overpower my senses completely. The way she touches me, leaves my mind reeling. She's so gentle, yet so sure of what she wants. When she draws back, I force myself to remain still, rather than attack her swollen lips with all of the pent-up desire she inspires in me.

"What was that for?" I rasp.

Her thumb caresses my bottom lip, sending delightful tingles up and down my spine. "I don't want you to ever doubt how much you mean to me."

Feelings are my specialty. I have felt the feelings of others for so long, I can't really remember a time when I couldn't. I understand the emotions of others, it's my own emotions I struggle with. Love is so foreign, so unknown, I don't know how to express myself. I don't know what to say or do. Given enough time, I'm confident I'll screw everything up.

Her arms wrap around me, snapping me out of my pessimistic thoughts. She tightens her grip before letting go. "I hope it isn't something you're going to regret," she says, a little hesitantly. I'm reminded of when she told me about her first kiss.

Tugging on one of her curls affectionately, completely falling in love with the feel of the silky strand between my fingertips, I say, "That's not likely to happen."

She grins up at me. "Good."

A light breeze ruffles the leaves in the trees. I catch an unknown scent in the wind, setting my senses on high alert. "Someone's coming," I whisper in her ear.

There's more than one of them. There's six to be exact, none of them human. They're approaching from the north, moving fast.

"We can't catch a break, can we?" Bella mutters.

"I heard that," a voice calls from the clearing 200 feet ahead of us.

A tiny little thing twirls and dances towards us happily. Behind her, two more figures appear. A curvaceous blonde with a sneer on her face, and one of the largest males I've ever seen. His neck is thick as a tree trunk. Despite his intimidating size, his friendly grin puts me at ease. Finally, three more follow the first three. Two more males and a female. None of them wish us ill will judging by their current emotions.

The snobby looking blonde looks at us and snorts. "We traveled all this way for these two, Alice?"

The one with the spiky hair going in every different direction ignores the comment and instead skips to Bella and I. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you," she tells us, smiling widely at us in turn.

My brows furrow. I notice that Bella looks taken aback.

"Alice, let's not alarm them," an older looking vampire speaks up.

"Who are you?" I ask, gruff and to the point.

The calm one steps forward, a small, welcoming smile sporting his lips. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family," he says gesturing to the five vampires surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Bella questions, looking suspicious.

"Alice," Carlisle says, "saw you both in a vision a few days ago."

"A vision," I murmur.

"Yes," the girl agrees, jumping up and down excitedly. "I get these visions of the future, you see. We're all going to be the best of friends."

The one built like a tank walks forward, dragging the blonde behind him. "I'm Emmett," he introduces. "This is my wife, Rosalie."

Rosalie spares us a glance before turning her attention to her manicured fingernails. "She's a little shy," Emmett jokes, winking at us.

She snorts in an un-ladylike manner. The female standing next to Carlisle smiles patiently at the snooty, curvy vampire. "Please excuse her," she says fondly. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And this," she says, looping her dainty arm through the young male standing on her other side, "is Edward."

Their eyes are topaz. Just a few shades lighter than Bella's actually. Every single one of them seems friendly enough, but it's Edward that I keep coming back to. His interest in Bella intrigues me.

"My name's Jasper, and this is Bella," I say, placing a protective arm around her waist so that no one gets any wrong ideas.

"From what Alice has told us, you both are in a bit of trouble," Carlisle comments, genuine concern deepening his frown.

"We just escaped actually," Bella chimes in.

"I'm afraid you haven't," Alice contradicts softly.

"What do you mean?" I snap.

Esme gazes at Carlisle, her silent encouragement enough to get Carlisle to explain.

"Alice foresaw a woman with an army battling the Volturi. You and Bella were fighting amongst the group."

"No," Bella says vehemently. "No, we're leaving. We've had enough fighting. You saw wrong."

"Bella," Alice soothes. "I wish I was wrong."

"We plan to go far from here," I interject. "I can't imagine a good enough reason for us to stick around. What would change our minds?"

"Bella's father," Carlisle murmurs regretfully.

"What?" Bella asks, her tone on edge.

"The Volturi have your father, I'm afraid," he tells her as gently as he can manage. I feel his desire to soften the blow.

"No"," she whispers. Stepping forward, she locks eyes with Carlisle. "No, how would they know who my father even is?"

"They have skilled trackers," Alice says, putting a hand on Bella's arm.

Bella shakes it off impatiently. "You're lying. Why should we even trust you? How do we know you're any better than Maria or the Volturi?"

Edward comes closer. "We want to help you, Bella."

Moving to stand partially in front of her, I tilt my head to the side. "Why? Why would you want to help virtual strangers?"

Alice puts a staying hand on Edward's bicep. "Because you're going to be family soon," she tells us.

Bella looks up at me, fear haunting her expressive eyes. "Jasper, if they have Charlie..."

I don't need her to finish to know what she's trying to say. She won't run away when her dad's life is on the line.

"How do you know he's still alive?" I question Alice.

"Because I saw Jane coming to tell Bella that Aro has taken her father. It's all about revenge now," she says quietly.

"They won't kill him until Bella comes for him," Carlisle explains.

"It's not a very smart plan," I muse. "A few hours ago we just killed six members of their guard."

"Do not underestimate them. The Volturi are not fools," Carlisle warns. "If they desire to lure you into their trap, then you can be sure they believe they can win."

"What am I going to do?" Bella asks me.

"We're going to go get your dad," I say firmly, pulling her to me.

"You don't have to help me," she whispers. "I can't ask you to go back."

Setting my chin on the top of her head, I close my eyes. "I'm going. I don't need an invitation."

I feel her fingers grasp the back of my shirt desperately. "Thank you."

"We're coming too," Alice chirps.

Staying in my embrace, Bella turns her head to gaze at the Cullen coven. "That's up to you," she tells them.

"I don't get why we have to make their problem, our problem," Rosalie grumbles.

Getting a scolding look from the others, she quiets, pursing her lips, disapproving.

"I for one am ready to kick some Volturi ass," Emmett says energetically, pumping a large fist in the air.

"We're happy to help," Esme adds.

"Luckily, we have a house located a few miles from here," Alice says, smiling once again. "San Marino is fairly deserted. It's a good place to stay under the radar."

"If you're willing to come with us, we can come up with a plan," Carlisle offers.

I nod subtly when Bella looks to me for confirmation. I'm not sensing anything off about these vampires. They truly seem to want to help, as surprising as that is. If they have pure intentions, then we could use their help.

"Fantastic!" Alice cries, clapping her hands. "Follow us."

We race after them.


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle leads me to his study while Alice and Esme usher Bella into the kitchen. She looks back at me as they drag her along. I smile at her reassuringly, hoping to ease her uneasiness.

"This way, Jasper," Carlisle prompts, waiting for me to follow him down the hall.

I notice that Edward trails behind us, silent and brooding.

"Alice doesn't know when Jane will arrive, but that could change. Her visions often come in spurts," Carlisle says, going to sit behind his desk.

There are shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. Carlisle obviously is a lover of the written word. What really catches my attention is the painting hanging on the wall to my right. The painting is a portrait of Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle himself, posing on a staircase.

"You were the friend Aro let go," I say, moving towards the detailed portrait.

Aro had said it was because the vampire didn't agree with the Volturi's drinking from humans. Every single member of the Cullen coven has gold eyes, giving away their blood preference.

Carlisle smiles grimly, folding his arms over his chest. "That was a long time ago," he replies, nodding at the painting.

"Did they really give you the freedom to leave?" I ask.

"I don't possess any gifts. It was easy for Aro to allow me to go my own way. You and Bella on the other hand..."

"Bella was the one they really wanted," I murmur, staring at Aro's amused smirk. Whoever the artist was, he or she was truly gifted. "She's very powerful; though she's still learning."

"The Volturi covet power obsessively," Edward says, settling in an armchair by the door.

"I noticed," I reply, lowering myself into the chair opposite him. "How do you plan to get Bella's father back alive?"

"Alice saw how many guards you killed," Carlisle says. "You cut their army down by half. The wives and mistresses do not fight, so we won't have to worry about them. It's the remaining six that pose a problem."

"Aro and his brother's don't normally do their own dirty work, but Alice saw them fighting alongside Jane, Alec, and Chelsea," Edward adds.

"With us, you have a better chance," Carlisle tells me. "I'm hoping to reason with Aro."

"And if he refuses to be reasoned with?"

Carlisle sighs. "Then we fight," he replies, resigned.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful," I say, leaning forward. "I appreciate your willingness to help us, but it's hard to believe you have no ulterior motives."

He nods, understanding. "When Alice told us about you and Bella, she told us of your lasting connection with our family. She's been having visions of you two for a while now, but she didn't know when we would meet you, or even who you were until two days ago."

"She saw us join your coven?"

"She did, yes."

I'm wary of getting involved with a group of vampires who have powers. The Volturi have made me extremely paranoid. "Is Alice the only one with a gift?"

"I can read people's thoughts," Edward answers.

My body tenses instinctively. "You can read my thoughts?"

He hums lightly. "Yours, yes. I can't, however, hear Bella. Her mind is blocked to me."

I jump to my feet, the chair skidding backwards. "You hate that I can read your mind," Edward observes.

 _Yeah, I hate it_ , I think. _It's intrusive_.

"I'm not overly fond of it either," Edward admits thoughtfully. "It gets so loud sometimes," he tells me, tapping the side of his head.

"We've all grown used to not having any privacy," Carlisle says, amused.

I don't want to get used to it. "I'm going to check on Bella," I say abruptly, heading for the oak door.

"Of course," Carlisle says, smiling graciously. "I'm sure Alice is talking her ear off. She's so excited to have you both here."

"She's very..." I pause, thinking of the right word.

"Yes," Edward says suddenly, watching me, looking faintly amused by my hesitation. "Yes, she can be quite hyperactive."

I hadn't said it out loud, not wanting to seem rude. I had forgotten that Edward doesn't need to hear things out loud. Feeling uncomfortable, I clench my jaw and scratch the back of my neck.

"No need to be embarrassed," Carlisle reassures me. "We're fully aware of her temperament. It's one of the reasons we love her. She's the glue that keeps us together."

Having nothing to say to that, I take my exit, walking towards the tinkling sound of laughter coming from the room off the living room.

Stepping into the kitchen, my eyes fall on the person I'd been searching for. She spots me mid laugh. The happiness written all over her face surprises me. "Jasper," she says, flashing to my side.

"Having fun?" I tease, wrapping a stray curl around my finger.

"Alice and Esme are telling me about everyone. Apparently, Emmett is quite the character," she tells me, smiling.

I grin at the women gratefully. They've managed to distract her from the drama that is our lives. They got her to laugh and smile, and I'm thankful. "Is he?" I ask for her benefit.

"He's the teddy bear in the family," Esme says, her smile full of motherly affection.

"I am not!" Emmett contradicts, stepping through the back door, holding Rosalie's hand in his huge hand. "Right, babe?" he says, waiting for Rosalie to agree with him.

The blonde grins up at him, patting his shoulder, condescending. "Right," she mocks.

Huffing, he seats himself at the table. "You're all against me." Turning our way, he gives us a cheeky smile. "I heard that you made quite an impression on the Volturi. I'm impressed."

"Emmett," Esme scolds. Alice rolls her eyes, and Rosalie smirks.

"What?" Emmett asks, shrugging.

Bella's smile disappears at the mention of the Volturi, but she goes to join Emmett at the table anyway. "We didn't want them to forget us," I say, shooting the large vampire a warning glare.

Oblivious, he winks at Bella. "I can't imagine anyone forgetting you," he tells her.

Fuming, Rosalie smacks him in the back of the head. Alice giggles behind her hand, and Esme looks on in exasperation. "Ow!" Emmett yells. "You know I only have eyes for you, Rosy," he says, laughing when she hits him again.

"Excuse him," Esme apologizes.

"It's fine," Bella says. "I could use the distraction."

Concerned, Esme gives her a gentle hug. "You poor dear. We're going to save your father, don't you worry."

"I hope so," Bella says softly, her gaze falling to the mosaic tiles.

"I haven't hunted in a few days," I say suddenly. "If you'll excuse me."

Hopeful that Bella will come with me, I pause by the door. I want to talk to her alone. I like the Cullens, but I'm used to it just being me and her against everyone else. Having allies feels strange. I want some time alone with Bella to try to make sense of everything that's happened in the past couple of hours. Taking the bait, she smiles at the others and follows me out of the house.

"What do you think of the Cullen's?" I ask her after we'd run a few miles and couldn't be overheard.

"I like them overall," she says, taking my hand. "I'm not a fan of Rosalie, and Edward's too quiet for me to know whether I like him or not."

"He can read minds. Not yours, though."

"Is that why he was watching me so intensely?"

Grunting, I pick up my pace. I didn't like the looks he gave her. The way his eyes traced her body, annoyed me. And then there's Emmett. His flirting was unnecessary. Sure he passed it off as a joke, but I still don't trust him with her.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Bella observes, kissing my cheek lightly.

"I'm not jealous," I deny automatically.

"You know, I'm not usually attracted to jealous men," she carries on, "but for you, I'll make an exception."

Halting to a stop, I grab her waist, and push her into the nearest tree. "You're attracted to me?" I ask, nuzzling the sharp line of her jaw.

"Perhaps," she murmurs, running her nails down by back.

Shivering, I press myself against her. I haven't told her I love her yet, and she certainly hasn't said it to me, but it feels like we have. I feel like I've known her forever. She's the home I've been searching for.

"You're a tease," I growl.

Laughing, she presses her smile into the space between my neck and shoulder. "I'm scared," she says after a moment, extinguishing the sultry mood swiftly.

"It's going to be okay," I reassure her, hoping I'm not lying to her.

"I'm trying to keep it together, Jasper. I am, but he's my dad. If they hurt him..."

"They won't hurt him," I say firmly. "I won't let them."

"Everything is such a mess," she says, laughing bitterly.

I can't disagree with that. We get out of one mess just to get stuck in another. "It's going to be okay," I repeat, nothing else coming to mind to help make the situation better.

"Come on, I think I saw a fox a mile back," she says, backtracking through the dense forest.

Knowing she's trying to keep a brave face, I let her go, chasing her playfully once there's a bit of distance between us. We weave between the trees for hours, laughing and tackling each other to the ground. I distract her the best I can. From the way she laughs and smiles, I think I do a fairly good job. Eventually, we walk back to the house, hand in hand. Not as worried about what tomorrow will bring.

"About the kiss," I start to say but am stopped by the gentle shake of her head.

"Let's not talk about it."

See, that's not what I want. I want confessions and I want her forever. I want her smiles, her kisses, her love. I want her under me, I want her on top of me. I want everything she can give me. I want to be surrounded by her for all eternity.

"If that's what you want," I reply, taking a small step back, stung by her rejection.

"I just can't forget what's really important," she says, sounding a little miffed.

I completely understand that finding her dad needs to be top priority. I would never ask her to put me first. I'm not that selfish despite how badly I need her. But the way she says it like I'm not even on her radar of importance, hurts. I foolishly thought I was beginning to mean more to her.

I don't know how to pretend she doesn't mean the world to me. I'm not sure how to curb the feelings I have for her. She can push her emotions to the side, but I can't. I just...I can't.

"We should probably get back," she says, turning away from me.

I follow, walking several paces behind her. I don't understand how she could kiss me like I was someone worth her time, and then shut me out a little while later. I do, however, understand the pain. I'm used to the pain. So I smile when Alice greets us at the door; I make small talk with Esme and Carlisle. I act like I'm not slowly losing the last bit of hope I had left.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Jasper's POV**

"One more time," Emmett begs.

Rolling her eyes, Bella falls back into the cushions. She grabs for the controller, mumbling to herself about how competitive men are.

From the kitchen doorway, I smile and smother a laugh despite myself. Emmett challenged her to some sort of racing game three hours ago. Three hours of not-so-subtly pushing her off the couch when she gets too far ahead of him, and he still hasn't managed to beat her. It's been a long three hours of cursing and yelling.

"He's not going to let her quit until he wins," Edward says, coming to stand beside me, a smirk set on his stone features.

"Bella isn't the type to lose on purpose," I comment, folding my arms over my chest.

A few moments pass with both us of staring at the arguing pair on the couch. Eventually, Edward turns to face me. "Could we talk somewhere more private?"

Curious, I nod.

Outside, Edward puts some distance between us. He's fully aware how little it would take to provoke me. Watching me, he collects his thoughts. "You have nothing to fear from me, Jasper. I know you don't like me, and I know why."

"So you aren't interested in her?" I challenge, getting straight to the point.

His eyes flicker to the side, away from my probing gaze. "I'm interested in her ability," he says after a long pause.

I move into his personal space. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I don't have your gift of reading minds, but, in this case, I don't think I need it."

Anger flickers in and out of his golden eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about," he snaps. "I'm not going to steal her away from you."

"No, you aren't," I agree, glaring. "I don't let things that I care about, get stolen. So back off."

"Bella is-"

Alice runs out to us, her face creased with worry. "Jane's coming. She'll be here any minute."

I rush into the house to find Bella standing by the bay window. The others have congregated into the study.

Her gaze doesn't stray from the front yard when she says, "It didn't take her long to find us, did it?"

I crush the urge to go to her. She probably doesn't want my comfort. Instead, I fling the door open and wait for the vampire-child to appear.

"Why aren't the Cullens out here?" I ask, scanning the land.

"I asked them to stay away. This is something I need to take care of myself." She looks at me pointedly. "This is my battle, not theirs."

Anger poisons my thoughts, turning my world a bright, hazy red. She's stuck by my side. She's helped me in so many ways. She's kissed me with a passion I've only ever dreamed of. Now she's pushing me away.

"You need to figure out that your battles are my battles too," I snarl, crushing the brick doorway under my hand to dust. I've given her two days of space. I've stayed away so she could sort her thoughts out, but I'm tired of giving her space. I'm tired of racking my brain for ways to tear down the barrier she erected between us.

"Lovers' spat?" a young girl's voice floats in the wind.

Jane takes her time. Her slow strut is meant to intimidate. The mischievous smirk she gives us is full of barely hidden contempt.

Bella walks past me out the door. "What do you want, Jane?"

I take my position by her side, not giving a damn if she wants me by her or not.

"So arrogant," Jane muses. "Most, vampires and humans alike, fear me."

"What do you want?" Bella asks through gritted teeth.

"I have delightful news." Her head tilts to the side. "Though I wonder if you might already know."

"What do you mean?" Bella questions innocently.

A big smile finds her pert mouth. She's not fooled. "You've found yourself some friends."

Making her way to Jane, Bella growls. "I could kill you right now."

"Maybe if the circumstances were different, but I do not think your new acquaintances have been entirely honest with you," she comments, still smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Movement from every direction reaches my ears. About a half a mile off, the sound of stomping feet can be heard. Each vibration is a shock to my system.

"Bella!" Esme cries, flying out of the house. "Bella, dear, I didn't know!"

Emmett and Rosalie pour out behind the distressed vampire, neither looking as if they know what's going on.

"Jasper," Bella breathes.

I hear it. A heartbeat, rushing blood, the stench of dried sweat. It can only be one person- Bella's father.

Spinning on my heel, I round on the motherly vampire. "You set us up," I say quietly.

She shakes her head furiously. Her tiny teeth bite her bow-shaped mouth. "I didn't," she promises desperately. "I didn't know."

"Liar!" I shout, advancing.

Emmett steps in front of Esme, protecting her from me. He raises a hand to keep me from coming any closer. "Calm down," he commands. "Esme wouldn't do this."

Livid, I ask, "Then who did?"

"I did."

We all look back at the door. Carlisle is illuminated by the setting sun like some kind of twisted angel. His head is bowed, and though I know he's ashamed, he's resigned with his decision.

"You've killed us," I say, unbelieving.

"The Volturi threatened my family," he tells me. "I had to make a choice. Surely, you can understand-"

"How could you?" Emmett asks, not letting him finish his sentence.

Alice and Edward are partially hidden behind Carlisle. Alice's eyes are red around the edges, and Edward watches the scene, his stare empty.

"How the mighty have fallen," Jane says triumphantly.

It's then that the storm finds us. Almost two dozen vampires spring from the trees, packing us in like cattle. It doesn't take long for me to figure out that most of them are the newborns I'd trained for Maria.

Jane has stepped into the shadows, a neutral expression on her young face. Carlisle, Alice, and Edward stay in the house. The red-eyed newborns circle us.

"Come now," Carlisle persuades the rest of his family. "Come into the house."

Esme closes her eyes and purses her lips as if to hold in a sob. "I can't believe you made a deal with Aro," she whispers. "But I also can't believe you think I would turn my back on them."

With that, she flashes to one of the newborn giants. The 5'1 vampire shoves her high-heeled sandal into his gut, sending the male into the woods.

"Esme!" Carlisle yells. Alice covers her face with both hands, horrified. Edward shifts on his feet but doesn't move from his spot.

Esme's attack starts the battle we have no choice but to fight in. I fly through the air, pushing one into the dirt. The vampire's lack of experience makes it easy to take care of him. Jumping to my feet, my gaze takes in Emmett and Rosalie working together on another of the giants. Bella pulls five into the air with a swipe of her hand. She tightens her hand into fists, popping their heads off. Two more falls victim to my fury before a strangled gasp echoes through the yard. Twisting around, I find Bella staring at an unconscious, middle-aged man. His unshaven face can't hide the bruises that mar his skin.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius step through the dense forest. They make their way to the weary, broken man. Aro leans down to pet the man's head, his beady eyes trained on Bella. "You thought you could win a war against the Volturi," he says, his voice deceptively soothing. "How foolish you must feel now."

Arms outstretched, Bella says, "Please, let him go."

The remaining Volturi laugh mockingly. "My dear, punishment must be doled out," Aro tells her.

"Then punish me," she begs. "Just let him go."

Caius' expression twists in disdain. "You destroyed part of our guard. You must be taught a lesson."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Bella screams.

Her power builds into something uncontrollable. It presses against me, threatening to put me on my back as it sails towards Aro and his companions. They fly backwards, skidding to an undignified stop.

Rushing to her father's side, Bella picks him up in her arms. Careful not to press on any injuries, she holds him gingerly. I flash to her side, prepared to make our escape.

"Not so fast, darling."

I lock my knees to keep myself upright. Nothing could have prepared me for hearing that voice again. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Maria standing proudly next to her army.

Aro's belly laugh draws me out of my stupor. "The Volturi are a force to be reckoned with," he states smugly. "Carlisle was smart enough to realize that. It is too bad you refused to cooperate."

"I'm not afraid of her," Bella replies hotly.

"You should be, pet," Maria purrs.

"You are nothing," Bella spits out, clutching her father tightly to her chest.

Unmoved, Maria turns her gaze to me. "Jasper, it's so good to see you again. We have much to talk about."

I steel myself to the fear she creates in me. I have to stay strong for Bella. "I have nothing to say to you."

Smiling, she says, "I'm sorry to hear that. I've got quite a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Of course, Kane is standing behind her. There's something about him that's different, though. The last time I saw him, he had a healthy dose of fear when it came to me, but now he looks at me as if he can't wait to crush me under his boots.

"You must have questions," Maria declares knowingly. "Why are the Volturi and I on the same side? How did it all come about so quickly?" She shrugs her shoulders when no one takes the bait. "No? Well, I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you anyway."

"I was so disappointed when you abandoned our cause," she informs me, her tone falsely regretful. "I thought about going after you, but I didn't want to get distracted. I carried on with my plans. I even made it to Volterra, ready to enact my revenge."

"Yes, her entrance was quite spectacular," Aro chimes in.

"Apparently, they knew I was coming," she says. " We were the ones ambushed, but it turns out all of us had something in common- we all wanted to see you two burn."

"How do you expect to defeat me?" Bella questions.

"See that's the most amazing part," Maria cries out excitedly. "Brent!" she commands.

A newborn steps up to her side, his angry gaze focused on Bella. His dark hair shines in the sunlight. Anticipation is displayed in his crimson stare.

"You remember Brent, don't you, Bella?" Maria asks. "I assure you, he remembers you.

She does nothing but stand in stunned silence, and then, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've wanted to apologize-"

"Save your lies for someone who cares," Brent grunts out.

"I'm not lying," Bella insists. "I regret what I did to you."

"Regret doesn't fix this," he replies, pointing his finger at his body. "I had a son. I had a life."

Trembling, Bella, takes a step backwards, bumping into my chest. I wrap my hand around her upper arm. "I-"

"You're going to die," Brent cuts her off.

"You're not the only one with an impressive gift, Bella," Maria says. "Brent has the power to cancel out any and all powers."

My mind processes that slowly. If Brent can disable powers, then that makes us so much more vulnerable. Bella's gift has given us the upper hand, but without it...we're screwed.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Bella's POV**

The man I turned is going to be my destruction. One error in judgment is going to cost me my life, and the life of Charlie. And Jasper, my mind screams.

I've been upset with him because I felt like he was suffocating me. All I wanted was some space, some time to think things through, because, yes, I care about him. He makes me feel so much, all the time. But there was my dad to think about, and I shut Jasper out so I wouldn't lose focus. Now I want to kick myself. I've wasted too much time.

Looking down at Charlie, I take in the dark bruises on his cheeks and jaw. I want to kill Aro and every single last member of his coven. I want to sink my fingers into their necks and squeeze.

"You've forgotten, Maria," Jasper says suddenly. "I don't go down without a fight."

"There's determination, darling, and then there's stupidity."

"I never was very bright," he replies.

Out of nowhere, Kane flashes to Jasper. He grabs his arm and twists. Jasper counters the move, connecting a fist into the side of Kane's head. Kane fights fiercely, never showing any mercy. He throws a punch, but Jasper ducks in time. He kicks Jasper in the stomach, sending him to the ground, but Jasper rolls away before Kane can deliver the final blow.

"You can't win, Kane," Jasper taunts.

"I will. For Maria, I will."

Much to my surprise, Emmett charges towards Brent. Rosalie and Esme close in, fighting off the other newborns trying to get to Emmett.

Jasper gets out of the way when Kane slashes his hand through the air. "Maria is using you," he tries to reason.

"I'm not listening to your lies, Jasper. She promised me she'd be mine in every way. All I got to do is bring her your head."

Flipping into the air, Kane lands behind Jasper. He attempts to get him in a choke hold, but Jasper grabs Kane's shoulder and flips him onto his back. Jasper digs his foot into Kane's throat, bends over, and rips his head off. "Or maybe I'll bring her yours."

I try to figure out what to do with Charlie when a familiar hand perches on my shoulder hesitantly. I wrench myself away, growling a warning. "Do not touch me, Alice. Are you going to try to kill me now?"

I stare at her, my face a cold mask of ice. This girl was starting to feel like a friend, but she betrayed me.

"There's not much time," she tells me. "I'll take Charlie for you."

Snapping my teeth at her, I pull Charlie's unconscious body closer. "Like hell, you will."

"Bella, please," she begs. "I know I was wrong to follow Carlisle, but it seemed like the only way at the time! I promise you, I won't hurt your dad."

"Get away from me," I yell at her.

Grasping hands pull at my hair from behind, tugging my head back. Sharp teeth sink into the frozen tendons of my neck. With Charlie in my arms, I can't do anything to dislodge them from my body. Alice pulls the vampire off me. Her small hand closes one fist around his neck and the other reaches in his mouth and rips his tongue out. A second later, she's wrapped her legs around him from the front. Edward runs to her then, twisting and pulling until their victim's head is no longer attached to his body.

Alice looks at me, pleading when she's righted herself. "I can protect him, but the others need you, Bella. You have to trust me."

I glance at Edward as he races to jump into the battle. "Why trick us into trusting you, then join in to help later?" I demand, my voice rising.

"Carlisle would do anything to protect his family!" she shouts. "Yes, Edward and I went along with it, and I regret that now."

"I can't trust you," I reply, the words cracking as they fall off my tongue.

"You have to," she says firmly. "Brent can't disable all of our powers at once, just a few. The only way to win this is if you destroy Brent. The others need you to help take care of the other newborns. I've seen it, Bella."

She held us here for the Volturi. She pretended like she was an ally. How can she expect me to give Charlie up to her? It's crazy and stupid.

Esme's scream floods my ears, and I look and see her trying to fight off two of the larger newborns by herself. Realizing I have no other options, I place Charlie in Alice's waiting arms. "I'm sorry," I whisper in his ear. Without a backward glance, I take a running leap at the vampire who's got his teeth in Esme's shoulder. With my help, we kill them easily enough.

There are 3 remaining newborns, 6 Volturi, and Maria left to contend with. Edward is evading one of the guard members rather well. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are dealing with anyone that tries to attack. My eyes find Emmett who's currently losing to Brent.

Both have similar body types. Emmett has more fighting experience, but Brent is a newborn, which makes him stronger. He starts to overpower Emmett little by little. In too short a time, he's managed to lock Emmett in his grip. I hear the loud pop, and I know Brent has pressed hard enough to break Emmett's spine.

He goes for Emmett's throat when Rosalie and Edward knock him backwards, sending him flying into the air. Landing on his feet, Brent runs towards the Cullens, an angry scowl marring his features. He moves so quickly, he pushes Carlisle and Esme back with one sweep of his arm. Edward attacks head on, but he's tossed to the side like a rag doll.

Settling his hard gaze on me, Brent smiles. Not even a second later, something inside of me feels off. It's like I've lost a part of myself, but every limb is still intact. I realize belatedly that he has stolen my power. It's proven when a pain like I've never known crashes over me. I fall to the ground, shaking and convulsing.

"There," Jane murmurs. "Not so arrogant now, are we?"

I can't reply. My throat muscles are now slush in the dirt floor underneath me. Every bone in my body is screaming in agony, and I'm helpless to free myself from the pain.

A hand cups my cheek, and I make out Jasper's panicked voice, calling my name. Then the pain recedes for a moment, allowing me to push myself into a sitting position.

"Bella," he whispers relieved.

The burning ache returns with a vengeance, tearing into my body like a wrecking ball. Standing, Jasper moves as if to attack Jane.

I force my hand out, stopping him. "Brent," I say quietly, barely above a whisper. "Kill him."

When Alice said it was the only way we stood a chance, a part of me shied away. I've already ruined his life, could I really end it too? But it's the only way, unfortunately. He won't stop until he's destroyed everyone who's against the Volturi, everyone who's against Maria.

We can't let that happen. We can't let them win.

**Jasper's POV**

Her determination fuels my own. I turn on Brent, ready to take him down. I refuse to let him take away the only thing I care about. I have too much to lose.

"You don't have to do this," I say, circling him.

There might be a chance I can calm him down. Maybe he isn't really a bad guy, maybe he's just confused. Maria has a way of twisting the truth around to fit her purposes. If I can just reach him, there might be a way to end this without killing him.

"You're wrong," he says, "I do have to do this. She ruined my life."

Jane smiles serenely, and Bella cries out. With her writhing on the ground, I strike out at Brent.

There's no time to try and reason with him. I can't stand hearing Bella whimper any longer, so I reach for his throat; it's so large I have to use both hands. I have a decent hold on him when he leans forward and knocks his head into mine. His fist flies, almost connecting with my jaw. I catch it, twist his arm behind his back, and force him to his knees.

"You're good," he tells me, ripping himself away. "But are you good enough?"

Bella's soft cries start to get louder. Casting her a quick glance, I catch her back arching off the ground.

While I'm focused on her, Brent's fingers pull my hair. He tugs his arm towards his body, and I fall onto my back with a loud boom. I roll over several feet to avoid his slamming fists. Getting back on my feet, I rush at him, ending up having to slide on my knees to keep from losing my arm, or even worse, my head. Giving me no reprieve, he puts me on my back, burying me in the dirt. I manage to swipe his legs out from under him with my foot at the last second.

"I don't think you are," he says, pinning me underneath him.

I get enough leverage to throw him off me, reverse positions and slam his head into the ground several times.

"Shut up!" I shout.

He hits my side from an awkward angle; I shift to the side. It's a mistake because it allows him to buck me off.

Edward runs to my side, appearing out of nowhere. The last I saw of him, he was trying to pop his shoulder back into its joint. "You've got to stay focused, Jasper," he warns me, spinning Brent around into a tree. "Bella needs you to stay focused."

Knowing he's right, I calm the anger and the panic that's tormenting me. If I'm going to do this, I have to stay in control.

It doesn't take long for Brent to make another attack. Edward grabs his arm when he gets the chance, bending it at an angle. I grab his neck as soon as Emmett comes in, taking the other arm.

"Let's do this," Emmett mutters angrily.

Wanting to try one more time to end this peacefully, I say, "Surrender and I won't kill you."

He jerks his head around, trying his best to escape our hold. "I'd rather die," he growls at me.

"So be it."

Emmett is the first to go down. Like Bella he's consumed by a pain so great he can't overcome it. Jane's stare bores into us, and I feel her panic and the panic of the rest of the Volturi. Edward looks at me, his bright eyes screaming at me to finish it.

Right when Edward's about to slump to the ground, I squeeze, tilting Brent's neck back so far, his face breaks like shattering glass. I feel the terrible, bone crushing, pain then. It breaks me, and that's all there is for several long seconds. But with Brent out of the picture, Bella's shield falls back into place. She's quick to stretch it out to cover all of us.

"What now?" Bella yells.

Esme and Carlisle stand beside a pile of bodies. Aro, Marcus, and Caius have gone to the edge of the forest, waiting. Jane, Alec, and Chelsea run to them. Maria is standing in the middle of what's left of her army.

"You've lost!" Bella yells fiercely, striding to where they are.

The Volturi shrink back into the trees. Maria stands frozen. Aro and the other Volturi members, turn to run away but are stopped by an invisible force.

"No," Bella mutters. "No more running away."

"Bella," Aro says, chuckling nervously. "Let's not get carried away."

"Shut up!" She moves till she's beside me. "You should have let us go the first time, Aro. We didn't want a war, we wanted freedom."

"You killed half of our guard!" Marcus says.

"You started the attack," I growl. "And you couldn't let your petty revenge go."

"So here we are," Bella murmurs. "Your cunning plan has failed, but I have to say, I'm impressed. You got a lot accomplished in such a short amount of time."

"Let us go," Jane screeches. "You have no right!"

Bella ignores her outburst. "You tracked my father down, you managed to manipulate Maria into joining forces with you, all because you thought Brent would be able to kill me. And let's not get started on the Cullens."

"We are what we are, Bella," Aro says. "When you have been alive as long as I have, right and wrong cease to exist. Power is all that matters."

"It's too bad you have none then," she replies harshly

"Indeed," he whispers, panic starting to bleed into his wide eyes.

"I'm going to kill you now," she states.

Caius gasps. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes," Aro says, watching her. "She would."

"You stupid, foolish girl," Marcus says, outraged.

"I should have hunted you down, and killed you before it had to come to this," she tells them. "Are you ready to die?"

Jane and Alec scream their dead hearts out. Aro stays silent as does Chelsea. Marcus and Caius do their best to escape.

Six bodies practically explode, the force is so great. Aro's head lands by my feet, his eyes unseeing. It's at that moment that Maria races in the opposite direction, and Bella lets her.

"I'll take care of her," Edward volunteers, already chasing after her. Rosalie huffs, but goes too, knowing he's going to need the extra help.

Bella stands motionless, her shoulders hunched inward. I go to her and pull her into a hug. Her head pushes against my chest; her arms wrap around my neck, holding on tight.

"You did well," I tell her.

"So did you."

I chuckle into her hair. "Thanks."

Sighing, she disentangles herself, and says, "I need to go find Charlie."

I pull on one of her curls. "Okay."

I watch her run into the house. When she's out of sight, I turn to Carlisle and Esme.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes," he agrees, resigned. "We do."

 


	21. Chapter 21

****

"So it was all a lie, huh?" I ask. "You showed up at just the right moment? The visions Alice had of us joining your coven? All lies to earn our trust?"

Carlisle glances at Esme, shoves his hands in his pockets, and sighs. "Aro came to me. He made it clear what he wanted, and he made it clear what would happen if I didn't cooperate. My family means everything to me."

"You played your part well," I say. "I shouldn't be surprised. Maria, the Volturi...I'm used to being lied to."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Jasper. I would just ask that you consider my situation. I have a family who I love more than anything. I would do anything for them. Would you not do the same for Bella?" he implores me. "Would you not do whatever it took to keep her safe?"

Yes. I would. I would burn the world down to keep her with me. Only she wouldn't let me. She's far too good, far too selfless.

"I guess it's good that your wife decided to intervene." If Esme hadn't stood with us, none of the other Cullens would have. Carlisle tricked us to protect his family. The reason he fought at all was because he refused to leave Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to the Volturi. I turn my eyes to her. "I owe you our lives. Bella and I wouldn't have stood a chance without your help."

She walks to me. Reaching up to cup my cheek, she says, "You two deserve peace. I hope you both find it."

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're leaving," Emmett states.

"I can't stay."

I've wanted to go and explore the world for a long time. Now I can do that without having to constantly be looking over my shoulder.

Emmett's face falls. "I'm going to miss having you around. We need another man in the house."

Chuckling, I punch him in the shoulder. "Thanks, Emmett. For your help."

He shrugs. "I've never run from a fight before. Didn't want to start today."

"Tell Rosalie I said thanks too."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Esme says regretfully.

I smile at her. "We'll see each other again. We've got forever ahead of us."

"That we do," she agrees softly.

"I'm going to check on Bella and her father," I announce.

Striding to the front door, I step inside, immediately setting eyes on Bella on the floor next to the couch.

"Bells, I thought you were dead," Charlie says, his voice hoarse.

"I'm okay, dad. I'm so sorry-"

"None of that," he says, cutting her off. "We have a lot to talk about, but what's important is that you're alive."

"Yeah," she whispers, her smile wobbling a little.

"Love you, Bells." His eyes flutter closed, and his breathing evens out.

I go and sit beside her. "It's over," I murmur.

"I can't believe it. It hasn't completely sunk in for me yet."

"I said goodbye to the Cullens," I tell her.

Her eyes don't move from Charlie's still form. "You're leaving?"

"There's nothing for me here."

Except you, I think. But you clearly don't want or need me anymore. Our time together is coming to an end, and I hate it. I hate that I'm going to have to say goodbye.

Please, don't let me say goodbye.

"No, I guess there isn't," she says quietly.

"Are you going to stay with the Cullens?" I ask, swallowing down the terrible disappointment her confirmation brings.

"No, I don't think I could after everything."

Her emotionless tone is so unlike her. She should be happy. She's got her dad back. Why isn't she happy?

"Where will you go?" I prod.

Finally, her gaze finds mine. Instead of answering my question, she twists her hands in her lap. "Forgive me," she says.

More than a little confused, I say, "Bella?"

"I messed up," she whispers. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it, Jasper."

"What are you asking forgiveness for?" I question.

Huffing, she drags frustrated hands through her hair. "For pushing you away when I should have been holding on! I'm an idiot, I know. I love you, and-"

Not needing to hear anything else, I crush her to me. I kiss her with a need some might find pathetic, but I don't care. She said it. She said the words I've longed to hear for a while now. Losing myself in her, I push her back until she's lying on the floor. I straddle her waist, my lips moving down the column of her neck purposefully.

"There's nothing to forgive," I murmur, nipping her collarbone playfully.

She moans when I start to kiss and lick my way down her chest, but her firm hands stop me before I can accomplish my goal of pulling her shirt down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my mind hazy with lust.

"Charlie," she says, adjusting her V-neck tee.

Jerking off her, I look to Charlie, relieved to see him still asleep. Embarrassed, I glance at Bella. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

Grinning, she sits on her knees and presses a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Feel free to get carried away later."

Laughing, I tug her onto my lap. "I love you," I confess.

"Don't go anywhere without me," she mumbles, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"I won't," I promise. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

She peeks up at me, her gaze uncharacteristically shy. "You're far too good for me."

"Don't say that. You're exactly right for me. In every way."

"We've come a long way," she says, her voice thoughtful.

I tuck the top of her head under my chin. "Yeah, we have."

Her soft lips graze my ear. "I'm looking forward to what's ahead."

I drown in the love I feel emanating from her. "Not as much as I am."

"Thank you, Jasper," she whispers.

"For?"

"For helping me," she says, combing her fingers through my hair. "For sticking with me."

My hands grasp her waist, using her as my anchor. "I should be the one thanking you. You gave me a new beginning."

"We make a great team," she says, laughing happily.

"That we do, Bella. That we do."

 


End file.
